


youngblood

by ynmnsoulmates



Series: stray kids stories <3 [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because he's like, Drug Use, Except for a few, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of drama, M/M, THE dom - Freeform, You feel me?, but it does get better, but thats okay right, but they just misunderstand each other, chan basically fucks everyone here, chan means well, don't read it if you think, eventually, i love u hyunjin, kind of a toxic plot, kinda like mafia too, late jan?, maybe by jan, minho too, oh and, ok i posted this late, so like, this is a gang au, too dramatic actually, will be posting the story soon ok, you can't control the drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnsoulmates/pseuds/ynmnsoulmates
Summary: Chan has never been a romantic, but meeting Minho was the best decision of his life.This story is of teenage love, hardships and pain in commemoration of their lives together. This is known as, youngblood.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Woojin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, but mehh too lazy, there are more ships - Relationship
Series: stray kids stories <3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> will be posting the actual story, hopefully soon!!!

**A teaser for now!!**

Chan leaves promptly, closing the door gently after himself, and Minho eventually feels himself losing his breath as tears start welling in his eyes. He slowly falls onto his knees as he gasped wetly for air, clawing on the floor with his blunt nails, and he hears a door opening loudly.

He messed up, he fucked up just because he couldn't control the agony and anger he was feeling. He just had to vent his emotions onto Chan.

But all he could think of was the fact that Chan didn't even try to fight back, letting him talk about him like _that_.

Minho remembers when Chan had comforted him the many times when he cried, and he feels even more suffocated when he hears Chan's voice playing in his head, a quote that was shared when they were lying in bed on a certain weekend,

_"I'm sure your father is doing this for your own good. Besides, don't you deserve all the happiness in this world?"_

He loses consciousness before he could even burst into tears, falling onto the floor as Woojin runs to him in a panicked manner.


	2. final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I couldn't publish it earlier than this. Unfortunately, I do realise that the ending is pretty rushed so I'm hoping for a sequel. But, I would want it to be focused on Seungmin instead. This work took me almost half a year to complete because it's ridiculously long. So, again, I would like to apologise if the plot doesn't make sense. It'd be my fault for dragging it too long. Also, I didn't write much about how they fell in love, I was hoping that the few paragraphs would be enough because I wanted the story to be more evolved about the pain and hardships they have to go through. Misunderstandings and stupid decisions are bound to happen. Enough said. Please do enjoy the story. This is, youngblood.

Growing up as a teenager made Chan change.

He used to be just a loner, always blending in with the shadows. No one notices him, no one remembers him. He had no friends, no reputation of his own. The teachers don't talk to him, because his grades are always great and consistent. They think he shouldn't be disturbed. But Chan could care less, he had his parents and that was already enough for him.

Until the gods decided that his parents were too kind for the world, and maybe, him too.

He became an orphan quick in his teenage years, only at the fresh age of 13. Thank god for his understanding grandparents, that he could live under a shelter and have food to eat.

But that doesn't mean they brought him up. His grandmother was deaf, and his grandfather could hardly take care of himself and his grandmother. So he was always alone to tend to himself.

Chan always spent his lonely nights in the backyard, staring up at the night sky while imagining his parents looking back at him with wide smiles. He had to remind himself everyday that they're happier up there, that there's a reason why he was left alone.

Turning 15 made him stop believing in God, when his prayers wouldn't get answered for the physical bullying to stop.

He could tolerate the nasty comments, the stares, and whispers following him whenever he's in school. But having to bring extra clothes every time, because of blood on his clothes after every session of bullying? That's exhausting and painful.

He needs to hide the bloody clothes from his grandparents, wash them elsewhere, and pretend like his whole body isn't always aching but just free of stress and he's happy all the time.

And one day, after his useless, homeroom teacher just quietly watches him get beaten up by his laughing classmates, he runs away.

He runs away from school, from the place he calls home, just someplace not near his source of pain and loneliness. He couldn't breathe, his head feels like exploding, and his heart was pounding so fast in his chest as he ran with his frail body. He couldn't stop the tears rushing down his cheeks, couldn't see well with his swollen eyes, but he just ran.

Eventually, he finds himself at a hill far away, and he manages himself onto the barrier and lies on top of the railing with one of his legs hanging off, dangling dangerously. One wrong move and he would die, but Chan feels like he wouldn't mind.

For the first time in the past two years, he couldn't bear looking at the night sky.

He could sense the disappointment at himself, seeping through his skin and bones as he breathes heavily, trying to get air into his possibly-damaged lungs. Chan could feel pain here and there, but he's too exhausted to even cry for help.

He knows how his parents would react from up there, and he knows he looks pathetic lying near the edge with a bloody shirt and swollen eyes, but he's just tired. His eyes were threatening to close from the pain, and his body wants to give up on his weight. He's so close to rolling down the hill, but he didn't.

He couldn't.

Not when-

"-a kid. Hey, kid! You alright? Your wounds look bad."

Chan takes a while to turn his head to the direction of the rough voice, wincing as he attempts to open his eyes wider to look at the stranger(s) properly. All he could see now are blurry figure(s) in the dark. "I-I'm 'ine. Just wann' lie down here."

This time, it was a different voice, sweet and calming voice.

"It's pretty dangerous there, dear. You wanna sit with us? Let us see your wounds, yeah?"

".....You' not going to h-hit me... 'ight?"

"No, of course not. Come on now, give me your hand sweetheart."

Chan slowly reaches out his hand, and eventually a face comes into blurry sight. A pretty face that he has never seen before.

The man smiles ever so gently and holds his hand, shaking it slowly, "Hey there. I'll be bringing you to safety. My beloved friend will be carrying you, is that okay bub?"

Chan nods slightly, and the man beams at him happily with a soft sigh, "I'll move you onto his back, so I'm sorry if anything starts hurting. Are you ready?"

"...Mhm."

"Okay, here goes nothing then. Joon, come closer!"

And as pretty face gently maneuvers him onto a broad back, Chan eventually falls into a deep, peaceful sleep, something that he has been needing since his parents' death.

He dreams of beautiful rainbows and flower fields and _giggles_ that he has never heard before.

When he wakes up, he immediately panics seeing the sun shining through the window in the room, only to panic more when he realises he's not actually in his own room. He looks around frantically, only to feel his heart beat faster as he confirms internally that it's really not his room.

Was he kidnapped?

He tries to sit up but winces loudly and stops when he feels a sharp pain in his ribs, and instantly grabs at it on impulse. Suddenly, he hears the door opening, and he whips his head to the direction of the door.

"Hey! You're awake! How are you feeling dear?" Pretty face smiles widely as he holds a tray of something that Chan couldn't see well, gently closing the door behind him.

Chan blinks confusedly, expression blank as he slowly sits up properly, "I'm fine. W-where am I?"

"You're at my house! We got you treated but you wouldn't wake up for the past two days so I allowed you to stay in my room-"

"Two days?! Oh no, oh no no," Chan clearly panics as he tries to get off the bed despite the pain, but pretty face stops him with a hand and a small frown.

"Wait, you don't have to worry about your grandparents. I've already talked to them."

Chan stops moving, slumping into himself with a small sigh for a moment before he realises something, "How? How did you know about them?"

"I visited your school! Your uniform shows the name of your school and I just acted on impulse. Don't worry, okay bub? Your grandparents kind of... Looked glad when I told them that you'll be away for a while."

Pretty face tries to smile, but it comes off as pity though Chan didn't notice. He sets down the tray in front of Chan, on the mattress, and the latter looks down at it out of curiosity. Porridge with some stuff inside and plain water. Hm.

Pretty face carefully sits behind the tray, facing Chan, and smiles shyly as the younger looks at him quietly, "I wanted to bake cookies but I worry for your throat since you haven't been consuming food and water for a while. So I thought of making the basic dish that we usually consume when we're sick."

"Uh, that's awfully nice of you...?" Chan's sentence stops at a questioning tone, not knowing how to refer to pretty face since he doesn't know his name nor age.

Pretty face grins widely, "Kim Seokjin. You can call me Jin hyung!"

"I am Chan.... B-bang Chan," Chan's blank facial expression morphs into an uncomfortable one while saying his family name, and Seokjin immediately notices.

"Well, Chan sweetie! Why don't you give me some comments on my cooking, eh?" Seokjin smoothly changes the topic with a small smile, and for the first time in a while, Chan feels a weight lifted from his shoulders.

He could finally breathe, he thought as he makes Seokjin's day happier by complimenting his cooking.

Eventually, the food finishes and Chan felt happily full. Seokjin gently pats his head once with a mother-ly smile before lifting himself up onto his feet with the tray, "Joon is outside by the way. He's my friend whom helped me carry you! Do you mind if he meets you? He's worried."

"I don't mind. Thank you again for the food, _h-_ _hyung_."

Seokjin chuckles and cheerfully sings, "You're welcome sweetie!" before he proceeds to leave the room with the door ajar.

Chan can hear the older male shouting at, perhaps his friend 'Joon', and he can feel his heart getting warmer when he realises that he's being taken care of. His lips pulls into a small smile, but it drops when the door opens again.

A man, slightly taller than Seokjin, steps in with a small, reassuring smile and Chan immediately notices the deep dimples displayed at his cheeks. _Wow_. He was wearing a leather jacket with a black undershirt, tucked into tight black trousers.

The outfit was a little bit intimidating.

"Hey chap, looks like you're feeling better huh."

Chan quietly nods, prompting the man to continue the conversation, "Well. Let me first introduce myself before I even continue."

"I'm Kim Namjoon, you can just call me Joon hyung. I'm Jinnie's best friend, and we've been living together for a few years," Namjoon smiles slightly.

The latter moves to sit at the end of the bed, and Chan's attention was fully captured by the lad as he fidgets around to make himself comfortable. He doesn't notice Seokjin standing at the door with a small smile, arms folded against his chest.

Chan clears his throat and he plays with the duvet as he mumbles loud enough for both lads to hear, "Thank you for taking care of me, J-Joon hyung.. I must have been heavy when you carried me."

The latter looks up worriedly, but he only sees the older smiling widely, shaking his head in disagreement, "No. You were extremely light actually. And you don't have to thank me or Jinnie, we should be thanking you for trusting us."

Namjoon rubs the nape of his neck, "It seems like things have been difficult for you and the both of us understand, so we actually have a proposal regarding you, Chan."

Seokjin walks in with a soft hum, standing beside his best friend with a reassuring smile and wrapping an arm around Namjoon's shoulders, "Actually, your grandparents asked us for help when we went to deliver the news."

Chan blinks blankly, "O-oh.. What is it?"

Namjoon clears his throat, "They asked us to give shelter to you while we're at it. Your grandfather specifically asked us to take care of you instead because they're too unwell."

Chan feels like a burden when he hears that. He's here, in two strangers' house, taking shelter and apparently going under their _custody_. He's just being bothersome towards them, but Seokjin says otherwise.

"Of course, we didn't say no! We absolutely don't mind raising you up; we also have a spare room that hasn't been used since we moved in. We are financially stable and have lots of time to spare on our hands. Neither are we planning to get married to anyone else too so, we told them that it's up to you to make the decision," Seokjin shares an empathetic look with Namjoon, who nods.

Chan keeps quiet, prompting Namjoon to speak, "I know it's sudden, so we'll give you time. In the meantime, you can go wherever you want. Just remember to come back here There's nothing to be scared of here."

Fear. Chan has always been scared but hearing that, it's swaying his thoughts from left to right, up and down. Maybe he'll... Stay.

_4 Years Later._

"Joonie! Can you get Channie to help me out here instead if you're not going to move!" Seokjin shouts with his eyebrows furrowed as he unloads the groceries from their car, huffing as he straightens his back after locking the vehicle.

He watches the door hopefully, and smiles wholeheartedly when he sees Chan running out with a similar smile, "I'm here! Sorry hyung, I didn't hear you from my room!"

Chan goes to carry most of the bags, while the older take the rest, "It's okay bub! At least you're not like that lazy bum. Getting ready for school?"

"Mhm! I have to go after this," Seokjin nods with a hum as they enter their house, and the first thing he sees was Namjoon lying down on the floor, with a whole puppy on his tummy.

The latter nonchalantly waves at him, "Berry wanted my attention. Sorry babe."

Seokjin rolls his eyes as he follows Chan into the kitchen, not before he kicks his husband in the side, smiling triumphantly when he gets a pained grunt in return.

Chan immediately helps to keep the groceries with an amused chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief when he sees Namjoon entering the kitchen with Berry in his arms and a pout on his face, "Maybe you could help instead of standing there like a kicked puppy with Berry, Joon hyung."

"You heard the kid, old man," Seokjin adds on with a scowl.

Namjoon reluctantly lets go of their puppy and helps his family, not without a whine in protest, "I was just loving him."

"You did it at the wrong time, hyung."

They quickly finish unpacking everything, and Chan hurries to get his things from his room. "I'll get going now! I'm meeting the gang first for breakfast!"

"Be safe, chap!"

"Remember to eat lunch too!!"

Chan hums in return as he closes the front door after him, whistling as he jogs away.

He puts his bag into the carrier of his motorcycle, under his seat, before putting on his expensive helmet and pulling down the pro shield to cover his face. He puts on his leather gloves and zips up his jacket, before switching on the engine of his _baby_.

He tests out the engine first, nodding in satisfactory when he hears the loud roar of his engine before he deems himself ready to move.

He doesn't take 10 minutes to reach the parking lot behind McDonald, and whistles happily as he enters the place, gloves still on and jacket still zipped. Of course, he gets a lot of attention again.

If the eyebrow and ear piercings weren't enough, the tattoo on the nape of his neck would probably give him away as a gang member. He ignores the many eyes on him and heads to the back of the fast food restaurant, where people would be waiting for him.

He walks, and his face finally lights up when he sees the familiar faces, "Morning!"

"You're late again Chan!" Jisung immediately starts whining, pouting as the said male sits in front of him.

Woojin sighs softly and runs his fingers through his hair, before exchanging a hand shake with the latecomer, "At least he's earlier than Bin this time."

Chan shakes his head as he steals a piece of hashbrown off Jisung's tray, ignoring the whine as he pops it into his mouth, "Called me first thing in the morning and said he won't be joining us this time. Minnie's got an important meeting at school apparently."

Jisung grumbles with the pout not leaving his face, "At least he has got a different reason today. They're always doing the nasty in the morning, going at it like horny bunnies."

Woojin coos at his boyfriend as he pulls him into his side, leaving a quick kiss on his lips with a smirk, "Don't get all jealous now. You're always complaining that you get sore after a couple of rounds."

Chan rolls his eyes as Jisung blushes red, pushing his boyfriend off himself with a forced huff, "S-stop it! Chan's here.."

"You love it, babe," Woojin teases him with a smug smirk as he leans back into his seat, wincing when Chan kicks his leg under the table.

Chan scowls, "Oi. I'm still here. Have some respect for me, would ya?"

"Yes, yes~ Leader-nim~" Woojin mockingly salutes at the male, who rolls his eyes once again while removing his leather gloves and stuffing them into his pocket.

"I'll go get some food. Do you guys want more?"

"Nah, we've been at it for half an hour," Chan makes an amused sound while nodding his head, before leaving the table with a soft sigh.

He orders enough food to last him through the day, even though he knows he'll get hungry again during lunch, and starts feasting once he sits down.

Jisung shakes his head in disbelief, "I still don't understand how you're not gaining weight from all the fast food you eat daily."

Chan looks at him with an eyebrow raised as he swallows down his food, "I work out everyday."

"It's still unfair how you can maintain a good shape. I know you street fight and do soccer but it's still unfair for every other human being, you know?" Chan doesn't listen and continues filling his stomach.

Woojin suddenly changes the topic, "Oh, Chan, I've been thinking about another tattoo that we could get to celebrate the two years together.."

Chan forms an incoherent sound, prompting the other to continue, "Behind our ear? I was thinking of across our ribs as well, but I don't think Sung and Min can handle the pain."

Jisung sighs, "We could do our backs instead. Actually, _all_ of us could do our backs but since Chan already has wings on his upper back.."

"Sorry, back can't do for me," Chan grins shortly before going back to stuffing his mouth.

Jisung groans as he leans into Woojin's side, who happily welcomes him, "Min and I will do the back of our biceps instead then since we already did our shoulder blades."

"Sorry love.." Woojin frowns as Jisung faces him, but the latter just shakes his head with a soft smile and kisses the other gently for a moment, before doing it again with a giggle.

Jisung leaves one last kiss on Woojin's lips before pulling away, "Anything for you and the gang. I need to use the restroom, be right back!"

The latter intentionally sways his hips as he walks away from the table, knowing that Woojin's eyes are plastered on his exposed legs. When he gets out of sight, Woojin groans as he turns back to Chan, who was finishing his meal.

"Did you fucking look at him? I don't know what prompted him to wear a skirt today but those hips don't lie, man."

Chan gives him an uninterested look, but Woojin continues anyway, "When are you going to get yourself dicked down too? You've been single your whole life while Bin and I already met Min and Sung at the age of 16."

Chan shrugs nonchalantly, swiftly finishing his food with a satisfied hum, "There is no rush. We're still 19, aye? I got lots of time to find myself, someone, too."

"Hm. Anyway, I heard there's a new boy in town. Min saw him the other day, but saw a tattoo on his ankle. He thinks there'll be a new gang settling here, never seen the tattoo before apparently - but we can't assume anything eh?"

Chan wipes his hands with a tissue, before sighing loudly, "Guess we'll have to give the new boy some greetings, huh."

Woojin snickers as he grabs his drink, speaking before taking a long sip, "Remember to ask Namjoon hyung first. It's _his_ territory anyway, he only took us in."

And as Chan rides to school, he thinks back about what Woojin had said about his relationship status, and the giggles that he hears frequently in his dreams starts playing in his head like a broken recorder.

Just like everywhere else, he gets a lot of attention at school, especially for the fact that he's a member of Namjoon's gang and a leader of the gang in school. His handsome looks and physique were another thing, and his grades were another.

How he maintains his grades although he's always out busy fighting is something none of the teachers can figure out.

Chan runs his fingers through his hair harshly with his eyebrows furrowed as he walks along the corridor to get to the Council's room, where he would usually hang out when he's bored.

When he enters, ignoring the loud gasps from the lockers, he huffs upon seeing Seungmin on Changbin's lap, lips locked together, "Could you guys please stop causing trouble in school? My patience is kind of running thin."

Seungmin pulls away with a surprised squeak, "C-chan! You're quite early.." Changbin nonchalantly waves to their leader with a smirk, "What patience, Chan? You're demonic."

"I'm not early, you two obviously didn't watch the time. And you better shut your trap Bin, I'm not really in the mood today," Chan's lips form a thin line as he sits at a random chair at the long table, and Seungmin immediately moves to his side with a pout, ignoring Changbin's whine of protest.

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need my assistance on anything?" Seungmin shoots the male with many questions while checking his temperature and pulse quickly, before hugging the male's arm to his chest.

Seungmin bats his eyelashes innocently when the male looks at him with an eyebrow quirked up, "I'm always here Chan."

Chan sighs softly and nods slowly while ruffling Seungmin's hair with his free hand that wasn't plastered to Seungmin's body, "I know, thanks Min."

"Minnie, what are you doing?" Changbin whines helplessly when his boyfriend ignores him to share a soft conversation with the leader, who also ignores Changbin to hear the information that Seungmin's telling.

"There isn't a new gang settling in, so don't worry. The new boy is just Jungkook's hyung's underling. He's a kid, our age. Got quite a history, but he's okay," Seungmin smiles reassuringly, before kissing Chan's cheek and pulling away to get his laptop on his table in front of the long table.

Changbin gasps exaggeratedly at the intimate action, and scowls when he meets eyes with Chan, "Get yourself your own boyfriend, Chan!"

"I didn't do anything.." Chan trails off as Seungmin makes himself comfortable on his lap while placing his laptop on the long table, using the male as his cushion.

Seungmin hums, "I got some information on the new boy-"

Changbin grumbles to himself as he folds his arms against his chest, upset but still obedient enough to listen.

"-he's apparently enrolling into our school tomorrow. Lee Minho, history of illegal possession of firearms. Close relation to Jungkook hyung for some reason even though he's just a mere member. Minho-ssi is our age and is moving into our territory."

Seungmin sighs as he fidgets to face Chan, who nonchalantly holds his waist as support, "Now, as someone who can be one, I suspect he's one of Jungkook hyung's boytoy. He's pretty enough and has a soft physique to be one."

Chan's mouth forms a small 'o' as he nods in understanding, before making a confused expression, "But you aren't a boytoy... Right Min?"

Seungmin smirks at that and hums softly, "Oh Chan. You don't know me enough to assume anything about me sexually."

He leans in seductively and stares into Chan's eyes, who doesn't seem that affected by his behavior, "I can show you if you want."

It takes Chan a whole few seconds for his demeanor to change a whole 180°, and Seungmin gulps nervously when Chan moves his head closer while licking his bottom lip with a smug smirk, "You sure you can handle me, Seungmin?"

Changbin chuckles darkly as he watches his boyfriend slowly get turned on, "Chan, you can't wreck him as bad as you did to Ji last time."

"I'll respect your demand," Chan exchanges a wink with the male before looking back at Seungmin, who stares at him with anticipation.

"Maybe we can do something later, hm Seungmin-ah?" Chan whispers softly, lips mouthing at the male's pulse under his jaw, humming when he receives a whimper in return.

He swiftly carries Seungmin onto the table and leaves a small kiss on his neck, before pulling away with a sigh, "I'll get going first. I need to do something before class."

Seungmin nods with his cheeks flushed and fingers tightly gripping onto the hem of his sweater, while Changbin hums in thought, "I'll follow."

Chan quirks up an eyebrow as he straightens his back, "What?"

"I know what you're gonna do. Allow me to follow, leader-nim," Changbin firmly says, and he doesn't wait for a reply and walks out of the room.

Chan rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief, "Ah seriously, won't even listen to me."

He looks at Seungmin for a while, who has been staring at him the whole time, before kissing him once on the lips, "I'll see you later, Min."

"All the best, and don't get caught," Seungmin smiles softly as the male salutes him with a smile similar on his face, and watches Chan leave the room.

Once the door's closed, Seungmin curses under his breath and looks down at his boner with a loud whine, "Should have sucked his dick first! Now I'm just horny.."

"You didn't fuck him this morning, eh?" Chan questions the smaller male as he quickly climbs up the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

Changbin sighs as he easily follows, "No. We didn't have time. He's a really needy one. Must be a miracle that both Woojin's and my boyfriend are attracted to you."

Chan hums as he gets down on one knee in front of the door, prompting Changbin to continue talking as he works on opening the locked door, "Here you are, single and handsome. Ready to fuck any guy that is brave enough to seduce you."

"It's a waste of my cum if I'm not sexually active."

"But why my Seungminnie?" Changbin whines with a pout, not surprised when the leader easily opens the door after picking at the knob.

Chan sighs as he stands on both feet and takes out a torchlight from his pocket, switching it on, "If he wants my dick, he'll get it."

"You better be glad that you're exclusive to us. If not, I'd have already dragged you to hell," Changbin grumbles as he follows Chan into the dark room, looking around instinctively.

"I'd love to see you try, Bin. Must I remind you that I used to fuck you and Woojin too?"

"Ah, shut up!" Chan smirks out of amusement at the flustered response and straightens his back when he finds the hatch on the floor.

Changbin forms a soft surprised sound when he sees the hatch, "They didn't reinforce or cover it up? How cheap."

"The dean's not in at the moment, right? The noises from the kids should be able to block out whatever we're about to do?"

"Yeah. Woojin and Jisung have got that covered." Like on cue, the speaker around the corridors suddenly starts working. " _Wassup hoes, I have an announcement to make. I'm gay and beautiful, and I love dicks and ass. Today, we'll be talking about cum._ "

Chan stifles a laugh as Woojin continues his speech about cum, with Jisung making incoherent background noises. Changbin takes out a sledgehammer from his backpack and hands it over to Chan, who takes it after wearing his leather gloves.

" _-did I talk about how the well-known Bang has a nice dick? He does, and he's good at fucking too. Boys are welcomed. Please come and get_ _dicked_ _down by Mr Bang. He likes sharing his cum with thirsty hoes -_ fumbling noises _\- sorry, but he doesn't like girls. You're not welcomed, Miss Park. I know you've been thirsting after him, my poor Chan._ "

The said male shakes his head in disbelief and aims at the hatch with a deep breath in, before hitting it open as he breathes out. Changbin peers down the hatch, only to see the dean's office empty of people. "Nice."

Chan throws the sledgehammer away from the hatch and doesn't hesitate to jump down the hatch, landing on his feet perfectly and lightly. He hums as he takes out a lollipop from his pocket and rips it off its packaging, before popping it into his mouth.

Changbin sits down at the hatch and waits patiently, as the leader sits at the dean's chair with a soft sigh, "Comfortable. You wanna try, Bin?"

"Nah. Someone's gotta get the rope ready for you to climb back out anyway-"

"-I was planning to jump out of the window?" Chan says with a questioning tone as he sticks a specialised USB drive into the dean's desktop, and he bops his head to the tune playing in his head, recognizing it as _OK_ , by _BewhY_ , _GRAY_.

"Don't be stupid. Also, I managed to send some people to clear the mess left by us."

He lets technology play its role.

" _-I'm nearing the end of my announcement because it's obvious that the guards are trying to break down the door, huh. Can't let a man enjoy his moment for a while, can't you? Assholes. Anyway, Bang drinks a lot of pineapple juice, doesn't he? His cum really tastes good, I swear,_ " Woojin chuckles into the mic as Jisung makes a happy sound, getting the window ready for them to jump out.

They check the time, as Chan pulls out the USB drive and climbs up the rope set up by Changbin, and Woojin sighs sadly, " _Alright, talk to you guys next time. Don't forget about cum! Maybe you male heteros could change your mind about it. Moving out, God._ "

And as the guards burst into the room full of Closed-Circuit TVs and the mic sitting peacefully on the table with no evidence of anyone in the room, they cursed under their breath as they realised that they've been set up by the same group again.

While the guards sulk, a few cleaning staffs come into the dean's office and tidy up after what Chan had done, not feeling any single guilt.

Chan yawns silently as he sits down, tossing the USB drive onto the table, "It's done."

Namjoon softly smiles and pats the backs of Chan's gang members, before leaving the room with two men behind him. Seokjin makes an amused sound, "Good. Things have been going great, haven't they Channie?"

"Yeah. We've been good, hyung. Don't worry."

Seokjin nods approvingly of the statement, before clapping his hands when he remembers something, his facial expression showing it, "Ah, right! Boys, could you do me a favour?"

"What favour, Jin hyung?" Woojin asks calmly, with Jisung leaning into his side. Changbin was situated in the same position as him, with Seungmin. The couples were seated beside each other, while Chan sits opposite them with Seokjin beside him.

"I'm sure you've heard of the new boy in town, right? Well, he's in this building and he needs to be taken care of for two months until Jungkook finds him a place with some other kids. Chan-ah, he'll be living with us for a while so he'll be in your room. You better assist him well," Chan nods firmly.

"Since he'll be enrolling into your school, I'm sure you guys can take care of him there. He's quite fragile, and important to Jungkook," Seokjin smiles gently towards the two couples, who nod in understanding.

Seokjin sighs softly as he leans into his chair, "If it's possible, give him whatever he wants, okay? He needs the treatment."

Chan _knows_. Oh, he knows what he meant by that. But.

Seokjin tells one of the men to call the new boy in, and they all quietly wait for the male to come in, but Chan looks at the older male with a look of realisation, "Hyung?"

"I'll explain to you later, okay Channie?" The older male smiles reassuringly and straightens up when they hear a knock from the door.

"Come in."

And maybe Chan underestimated what Seungmin had said about Lee Minho, the new boy in town.

A boy comes in, physique soft and small in the white sweater, but thighs thick in his jeans. He had luscious, rosy lips and a button nose that had a tiny mole. The doe-eyes stare into him as he looks into them, and he notices the dark eye-bags and long eyelashes.

Fluffy hair, sweater paws, multiple earrings, dewy skin, rosy cheeks. He's beautiful.

"Boys, this is Lee Minho. Welcome him."

Chan gets reminded of the giggles he hears in his dreams, and he _remembers_. He hears them playing in his head.

Minho smiles softly and lightly bows towards them, "Hello. Thank you for having me here."

Chan freezes in his seat when he hears Minho's voice while his boys start introducing themselves warmly, and eventually it gets to his turn. His face morphs into an emotionless and blank expression as everyone looks at him, and he gives a simple nod and a firm towards Minho, "Chan."

He sees the familiar tulip fields in his head.

Seokjin smiles genuinely and motions for the newcomer to sit beside Chan, and the male does ever so gently, careful not to do anything silly and interlocks his hands together in his lap.

"Minho-ah, did Jungkook tell you anything?"

"Yes, he told me that I'll be living with hyung-nim for a while before he finds me a place. And also I'll be enrolling in xx High. I hope I'm not bothering hyung-nim with my presence," Minho speaks as if he was soothing someone, tone warm and respectful.

"You can just call me hyung, Minho-ah. I live with Joon and Chan, so you'd have to share a room with Chan for the meantime. You'll be going to the same school as the boys also, so expect to see them almost every day."

Minho nods in understanding, and before Seokjin could continue, Namjoon enters with a relieved sigh when he sees Minho sitting down in one piece, "Oh, you're here already? I wanted to fetch you, Minho-ah."

"I managed to find my way here, hyung. Thank you for the thought though," the male smiles widely as Namjoon ruffles his hair while making his way to Seokjin's side.

"Welcome to my family, Minho."

Chan sits stiffly on his seat at the dining table, as he waits for Namjoon and Seokjin to come out from the kitchen. Minho sits opposite him quietly with his bottom lip under his upper teeth, obviously nervous. Berry sits obediently at the couch, eyes not moving from the newcomer.

Being a nice person he is, Chan clears his throat and looks down at the table, "Don't be nervous. They're both nice."

"Ah, yes.. Thank you."

Namjoon comes first, sitting at his designated seat with a sigh, "Channie, the USB drive worked really well for me. Thank you for helping me."

"It's not a problem, hyung," Chan smiles stiffly at the older male, who looks back at him with a questioning look regarding his awkward demeanor.

"You okay? Did something happen at school?" Chan shakes his head quietly as he looks down at his plate, not wanting to make any eye contact with anyone.

"Ah! Channie! I forgot to tell you this, but you'll be sharing a bed with Minho. Is that okay with you?" Seokjin speaks as he walks to the table with an eyebrow quirked up.

Chan nods, and doesn't make any further movement. As the other three talk over dinner, he eats quickly and as quietly as possible, before he excuses himself from the table. He washes his dishes cleanly, before grabbing his phone, magnetic motorcycle key and leather jacket from his room.

"Hyung, I'll be going for a ride for a while. I'll be back soon," Chan smiles reassuringly towards the two, and freezes again when he makes eye contact with Minho.

The male bats his eyelashes innocently, and when Chan sees him opening his mouth, he looks away and heads out without waiting for a response from the two older men.

He stops by a convenience store for a while, eating a cup of instant noodles by himself, before heading back at 2 in the morning.

When he comes back, the house was dark and quiet, implying that everyone was sound asleep. He quietly walks to his room and opens the door slowly, and sees Minho sleeping on the floor instead of the bed.

Chan sighs softly and closes the door after him, before putting his things on the bedside table. He huffs and slowly picks up Minho from the floor, bridal style, and puts him on the bed.

The male makes a soft sound of satisfaction and leans into the pillows comfortably, and Chan watches quietly before pulling the duvet over his legs up to his torso.

He takes a quick bath, and wears sweatpants only, before lying down on the floor exactly where Minho was. He ignores the soft snores coming from his bed, and goes to sleep.

The giggles were louder in his dream that day.

Chan wakes up automatically at 6AM for his daily morning jog, and he does three rounds around his neighborhood with headphones covering his ears, blasting rap music.

He doesn't bother with a shirt, and he's extremely glad that no one's at the streets in the morning to see him half-naked every day.

He immediately takes a cold bath to wake himself up, taking note of the extra toiletries in his bathroom, and gets ready for school. While he dries his hair using a towel, he goes to wake up Minho, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Minho? Wake up," Chan shakes his shoulder softly with a soft voice, and eventually, the male wakes up with a natural pout playing on his lips.

"Already time for school?" Minho mumbles sleepily as he rubs his eyes with his small fists, sitting up on the bed with his loose shirt hanging off one shoulder.

Chan looks away and goes back to drying his hair, "Mhm. You should get ready. I'll give you a ride."

"Okay.." Minho sluggishly gets off the bed and move slowly to the bathroom, shorts suddenly so tight around his thighs.

Chan finishes doing his hair by the time Minho comes out of the bathroom fully-dressed, even though he didn't see him taking his clothes in, and the leader does a second-take of look at his attire.

Chan frowns as Minho looks up at him questioningly, "Do you get cold easily?"

Minho nods quietly, fingers playing with the hem of his long-sleeved shirt as Chan moves to grab something from his closet. He takes out a varsity jacket with his name at the back and hands it over to the male.

"Wear this, it'll keep you warm."

"O-oh.. Thank you, Chan," Minho gives a sincere smile to the said male as he wears the jacket, and for some reason, it looks perfect on him. As if it was made for him.

Chan gulps nervously and moves to wear his leather jacket, "It's not a problem."

After bidding goodbye to Seokjin, who was drinking his morning coffee, they walk towards Chan's baby together.

Doing his usual routine, he takes his and Minho's bag and puts them into the carrier, before passing him an extra helmet. Similar to his, but still different.

Minho looks at it confusedly, and Chan helps him wear it with a soft sigh, "It's to protect your head. Safety first."

With his helmet and leather gloves on, he comfortably sits on his motorcycle, before starting the engine. He looks at Minho expectantly, but the male looks hesitant to ride.

"Are you scared?"

"...Mhm, a bit."

"Don't be, I'm here. Just hold onto me," Chan says with a confident tone, and eventually, Minho sits behind the leader with his hands gripping onto the seat.

Chan glances at him and starts moving, "Hold onto me. It'll be better if you want to be safe."

Minho nods and holds onto Chan's shoulder with a gentle grip, but eventually when they ride over a bump, his hands move to Chan's waist with a surprised squeak.

They arrive at school soon, choosing not to get breakfast because they weren't hungry due to the heavy dinner they had, and they catch more attention than usual.

Chan shoots some away with his mean glare, but stops when behind him, Minho whimpers softly, "Why are they all looking?"

Chan turns back to him with a soft expression and shakes his head, helping him to remove his helmet, "Ignore them. They're all busybodies."

Minho looks at him with a nervous expression and waits for Chan to pass him his bag before wearing it on his back, and he holds onto the straps tightly.

Chan notices the shift of mood in the air and quickly does the same to himself, before holding Minho's hand in his, catching him off guard.

He ignores the surprised look coming from the smaller, "Come on, let's get moving. They can't do anything to you when I'm here."

Minho nods along as he follows Chan's lead, eyes on his back as he feels his heart beating fast at the skin contact, choosing to keep quiet as he feels the stares plastered onto himself.

They stop at Chan's locker, where he passes Minho some stuff for class, and Minho takes them without asking any questions.

"Minho!" Jisung happily smiles as he jogs up to them, with the others strolling behind him.

The male smiles softly, "Hello! How was everyone's morning?"

"It was good~ Woojin did me really-" Seungmin punches Jisung's arm really fast to shut him up, before he offers Minho a gentle smile.

"It was a nice morning for all of us. How was your first night, Minho?"

Minho hums as a filler to the silence as he thought of an answer, "It was fine. I was really comfortable in Chan's house. They treated me well."

"That's good to hear. Well, welcome to our school! I'm the President of Council here, so if there's anything bothering you, you can just tell me!" Seungmin winks playfully, and Minho can't help but smile.

Woojin nods along, "We're all sharing the same class, so don't worry much."

"Yeah. It's pretty chill here, until we do our missions of course," Changbin shrugs nonchalantly.

Seungmin waits for Chan to move while the rest drags Minho along to the way to their classroom, and the leader could only sigh, "I'm in trouble."

"Why? What did you do?" Seungmin asks worriedly in a hushed tone, but Chan just shakes his head as he looks at Minho, who was happily conversing.

"I didn't do anything.. I just.. I don't know."

Seungmin frowns disapprovingly of his answer, before quickly pulling Chan to move into the Council's room, and locking the door after him.

He goes to sit at the end of the long table, legs apart, and motions for Chan to start speaking, "Go on."

"I think I've taken an interest in Minho."

"That's fast, Chan. Why?" Chan furrows his eyebrows as he moves closer to Seungmin.

Seungmin quirks up an eyebrow as he waits for a response, letting Chan stop in front of him, a foot away.

"I keep hearing him in my head, y'know? I don't know why, but it's been long. I keep hearing him, I see flower fields, and it's stressing me out."

Chan harshly runs his fingers through his hair, "When I heard his voice, I just froze because it was so familiar but I couldn't put a name to it."

Seungmin nods along, "Why are you so troubled by this then? Let yourself be attracted to him. He's pretty, Chan, you don't have to lie."

"I know but.." Chan sighs heavily but Seungmin shakes his head, and pulls him closer to him by the wrist.

They meet eye to eye, and Seungmin takes a deep breath, "Listen well."

"I know you never felt this way before. And it's okay to be interested in someone even though you just met him. Maybe it's fate, Chan. You never know, right?"

Chan nods slowly, and Seungmin smiles gently, one of his hands rubbing the nape of Chan's neck, "Then why are you stressing yourself over this? Don't kill yourself just because you don't understand."

"Talking to someone always helps, doesn't it? Then know that all of us are always here, you got that?"

Chan sighs softly and nods again, earning a satisfied smile from the other, "Good. Now, let's get going. They must be waiting for us."

Seungmin moves to get off the table, but Chan stops him by trapping him, hands on the table, face a breath away from him. "I have another question."

"What is it?" Seungmin, slightly shocked by the movement, squeezes his legs together and his breathing becomes shaky when Chan moves to nose his jawline.

"What if I don't want to like someone?"

"T-then.. Chan, you-" Seungmin stops talking when he feels a hand tightly squeezing his thigh, and he whimpers softly as he bares his neck to the male.

Chan smirks smugly, "Why did you stop talking, Seungmin-ah?"

"I-I... Chan, you can always l-lose interest," Seungmin shakily says as Chan leaves feathery kisses down his neck.

"Okay then. There's something else."

"What is it?" Chan licks his lips, before smirking.

"I believe I owe you something, Seungmin-ah."

Seungmin gulps nervously, tent growing in his pants.

Chan hums at the silence, before completely pulling away, "I can always stop Seungmin-ah. You sound like you want blue balls, don't you?"

"N-no! Please don't!"

Seungmin's eyes become teary as Chan mockingly hums again, thumb rubbing at his inner thigh, "Do you want me or not, Seungmin-ah?"

"Yes, yes, please, Chan! I've been waiting since yesterday, please," Chan smirks smugly and unbuttons Seungmin's shirt quickly, before tossing it away.

Chan whistles when he sees the matching bars in Seungmin's nipples, not wasting any time and immediately plays with them, satisfied when he hear the high-pitched moans.

"You know, I was surprised when Bin told me you got yourself nipple piercings. I'd have never thought you'd be brave enough to get some. I guess I underestimated you, huh?"

Seungmin can't respond, when Chan goes to take one nipple in his mouth, teething and licking at it continuously around the metal, and his moans get louder when Chan moves his hand down to rub at his groin through his pants.

Suddenly, Chan feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, and he huffs loudly at the random interruption. Seungmin tries to quieten down as the leader pulls away from his body to take out his phone, but he's still huffing for air.

Chan answers without looking at the caller ID," Hello?"

" _Channie_ _, there's a problem._ "

The said male glances at his phone screen to check the caller ID, and puts his phone back against his ear, "Seokjin hyung? What's up?"

" _I just got information that someone had just sneaked into your school to take Minho away._ "

"Ah, shit. Okay, I'll look out."

" _Mhm_ _. If possible, don't kill the enemy. I need him._ "

Chan ends the call as he straightens up, patting down his clothes as he goes to leave the room, "I gotta go to Minho. I'll explain later, try to catch up Min."

Seungmin immediately straightens up and wears back his shirt, his libido disappearing as fast as possible, "See you. Please be careful."

Chan rushes out of the room with a straight expression on his face, dialing Woojin's number on his phone without even looking down at the screen as he runs to his locker. He had memorised Woojin's number easily, actually all of their's since they were family.

" _Chan?_ "

"Is Minho with you?" He questions firmly as he digs into his locker for his fiber wire, stuffing it into his pocket with one hand as he slams the locker door with the other.

Woojin looks around the classroom and tilts his head to the side as he confirms that Minho wasn't present among their classmates, "No. I don't know where he went."

Jisung and Changbin look at him curiously from their notebooks, not noticing that Minho had left the classroom. They were minding their business, planning for another task that they had to do soon.

"Woojin, _I need a whiskey on the rocks._ "

The said male curses under his breath and hangs up, immediately motioning the other two to follow him out. Jisung, troubled by the pace that they're going, asks with a huff, "Where are we going."

"Whiskey on the rocks."

"Oh, fuck. Better hurry then," Changbin adds in as he runs to the nearby restroom and slams the door open, only to see a few random students doing their business.

Chan quickly opens the room to the CCTVs and starts searching for Minho through the cameras. He scans all the screens quickly and feels his breath getting caught in his throat when he sees Minho running up the stairs with a troubled expression, and soon follows another guy who wasn't wearing the school uniform.

And one destination comes to his mind. Rooftop.

He sprints out.

Chan makes it to the rooftop door under a minute, not even panting as he peeks through the ajar door to see the situation. He sees Minho, on the verge of tears, leaning against the railings while the enemy approaches him slowly with a syringe in one hand.

He quickly suspects that it's probably anesthetic or heroin, which can be used to make someone unconscious. He had his fair share of usage.

Chan slips through the ajar door and makes himself be seen by Minho with the fiber wire in his hands, tensing it with his face dark and unhappy. Minho glances at him quickly and looks back at the man, expression not changing as he gasps for air frantically, "Please, don't do this.."

"Why shouldn't I? My boss will be extremely happy when he sees Seagull's son taken to him, he'd be ecstatic!"

Chan almost stops on his tracks when he hears the information, but continues walking towards the man with stealthiness, unstopped by the news of Minho's relation to Jungkook.

"Not many people know, huh. That you're Seagull's son. So this'll give me a big promotion."

He stops a feet away from the man and tenses the wire one last time, before smirking sadistically, and the next thing Minho sees, was the man struggling for air against Chan's body. Once he deems that he'll be unconscious for a while, Chan releases the man onto the floor with a sigh.

Changbin, Woojin, Seungmin and Jisung emerge from the door loudly, sighing in gratefulness when they see that Minho was safe. "Bring him to Seokjin hyung," Chan waves them away with an unreadable expression, and they follow his instructions quietly, but Woojin.

Woojin goes to Minho and checks for any injuries with a worried expression, but the latter smiles forcefully and gently pulls away from Woojin's hands, "I'm fine. Thank you."

Eventually, everyone leaves except for Chan and Minho.

Minho gulps nervously as Chan folds the fiber wire neatly and keeps it in his pocket, face facing downwards, "T-thank you for saving me, Chan.."

The latter clears his throat and sighs softly, before looking at Minho with a disbelief expression, "You're his son?"

Minho takes a moment to respond, choosing to just nod with an embarrassed expression, "I'm just a secret, hidden from the world." He sighs heavily.

Chan quietly watches as the lad wipes his tears away sluggishly, bottom lip trembling as he tries to stand up properly. "No one's supposed to know.. Everyone's supposed to think that I'm his b-boytoy."

"But I'm not, and I don't know what hurts more. That he doesn't want people to know that I'm his son or the fact many suspects that I'm useless as a gang member, just a g-god damn boytoy-" Minho gets cut off by Chan silently pulling him into a hug, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

The lad starts crying again, hiding his face into Chan's broad chest even though the angle of his neck's a bit weird and uncomfortable. Chan takes him all into his warmth, ignoring how his heart aches at the painful whimpers and sobs coming from Minho.

They stood there for a while.

"Jungkook hyung's son," Chan starts a conversation with Seokjin in his office, still in disbelief at the fact. He still has his fiber wire in his pocket, and feel the dampness of his shirt at his chest. He covers it up with his leather jacket from any busy eyes.

"What?"

"He's Seagull's son?!" Chan raises his voice, anger building up in his chest. His hands start forming fists at his side, and Seokjin immediately knows it was a bad idea to keep it from Chan.

Seokjin clears his throat and rubs the nape of his neck, "I had to keep it from you, I'm sorry Channie."

"No, don't you apologise to me. You should be apologising to him, because the lack of information made us believe that he was _just_ a toy. Do you know how upsetting that can be, hyung?" Chan speaks as his cold facade starts cracking, fists trembling.

Chan takes in a deep, shaky breath and shakes his head slowly with his lips forming a thin line, "Jungkook hyung's his dad, hyung. They're blood-related. That's not correct."

"I'm disappointed in you, hyung."

He abruptly leaves before Seokjin could even respond, and instead, Namjoon comes inside with a worried expression, closing the door behind him, "Is everything okay? He looked sad."

Seokjin just sighs and shook his head.

For the next month, the small gang quickly becomes attached to Minho, even Chan. Minho proved to them that he had sentimental value in the group, and they didn't hesitate to welcome him into the gang. They found out that he's good at handling any kind of firearms, seeing as to how he had taught them personally to use every gun they could reach.

He loves cats and had a strong belief in justice, hence why he had stood up for every victim he had seen in school even though he didn't know them one bit. He has a strong sense of smell and claimed that Chan smells the nicest so he's always wearing the leader's clothes.

He always comforted Jisung when he admits to missing home, cooked for Woojin when the male didn't had any appetite to eat - _somehow home-cooked food by Minho would trigger his appetite_ \- and slowly helped Changbin overcome his fear of knives.

And Chan? Chan couldn't help but fall for him.

He notices everything about Minho, even the small things. How he wants to be cuddled, how he liked smelling people, how he pouts naturally whatever the situation, how his eyes had a certain twinkle to them, how his eyes crinkle at the sides when he smiles genuinely, how clingy he can be, how he's respectful towards everyone. How he put his clothes into bundles, even Chan's. He loved Berry and displayed him with affection whenever he could, smile so wide and happy.

How he misses Jungkook and admits to Chan about not being loved and given attention by his dad that much, how he cries at nights when he feels out of place - Chan can hear him from the balcony and comforts him every time - how he has a small obsession with cats and guns at the same time, how he uses lovable nicknames for everyone. Chan loved everything about him all.

But there was a problem. Following the norms of Namjoon's gang, he wasn't allowed to date someone from another gang. If not, he'd get shot. So he had to suppress his feelings somehow. But he eventually discovered something about Minho.

And it doesn't benefit them both.

Chan jerks out of his sleep when he hears the alarm running, groaning deep in his chest as he reaches for his phone with one hand to switch it off. Successful, he tries to sit up but feels a weight on his chest.

He looks down with squinted eyes, only for his eyes to widen when he sees Minho sleeping on his chest with soft snores leaving his pouty mouth and messy bed hair. He makes a soft, surprised sound at the realisation that he had somehow shifted onto the bed, even though he had told Minho that he would never sleep with him on the same bed.

He didn't give any reason, but Minho still understood.

Chan tries to maneuver Minho onto the bed from his chest, but the male wouldn't budge from his body, pout evident in his sleep when he kept shifting and making noise.

When he was just about to sit up properly, Minho makes a whining sound and shifted up on the bed, before pulling Chan back down. The latter gulps nervously when the other shifts to face him with his face a bit of space away from his own. He pulled Chan's arm around his waist and moves closer to him, nose touching as Minho puts his hands against Chan's chest.

Chan's heart started racing in his chest, and he could hear it through his ears, and he clears his throat to recompose himself as he tries to wake him up, "Minho? Minho-ah, it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes.." Minho mumbles with a pout.

"No, really, you need to get up. Or at least let me get up so that we don't have to rush for-" Minho's eyes slowly open, and when he realises the lack of space between their body, does he literally wake up from his slumber.

Minho blankly bats his eyelashes as Chan keeps quiet, the latter gulping nervously when the other doesn't seem to be moving from his comfortable position. Chan clears his throat again, trying to ignore his obvious, pounding heart.

"I'll use the bathroom first, okay?" Minho's eyes slowly close back, and Chan fears he was falling back to sleep, but the lad does something else.

Chan's eyes widened in shock as Minho moves to lock their lips together, sighing softly in the kiss as he moves his hands to wrap them around Chan's neck. The latter snaps out of it and tries to pull away, but Minho had him trapped.

In due time, he gives in to the sensation of the soft lips against his, and Chan starts moving his lips, caressing Minho's hip with his hand. He shifts to make Minho lie down under him, and uses one of his forearms to support him from crashing into Minho's body, while the other hand freely caresses Minho's side.

He discovers that Minho makes the nicest sounds during kissing, and that day - coincidentally when Namjoon and Seokjin weren't in - they were late for school. Chan swore to himself to never sleep on the same bed as Minho again, ignoring his presence starting from then.

They were at school one day, midway of the second month living together, during lunch break. The whole gang was sitting at the garden at the back of the school, relaxing under the comfortable heat as they talked with each other.

Minho was whispering to Jisung about something before the latter excitedly pats his back with a knowing smile. Taking that as an agreement, Minho goes to stand in front of Woojin, who was talking to Seungmin about one of their classes.

Woojin looks up at him with a questioning look, "Minho?"

"Jinnie, there's something I need to do. Will you be okay?" Changbin peeks over Chan's shoulder to see the situation, nevertheless still talking to Chan.

Before Woojin could even speak, Minho goes to straddle his lap comfortably with a happy hum, hands immediately holding Woojin's shoulders, "You'll be okay with this, right Jinnie?"

Changbin's eyes widened and he stops the conversation by smacking Chan's thigh, furiously motioning at Minho. Chan turns to look, and he immediately stands up out of shock.

"I find this definitely okay," Woojin smugly smirks as he glances at Jisung, who exchanges a similar smirk, and Seungmin happily goes to sit beside Jisung.

Chan tries to approach them, but Changbin stops him with a hand on his shoulder, chuckling, "Just enjoy the show, Chan."

"No, no, what are you guys doing?!"

Jisung, surprised at his reaction, was just about to question him. But when Minho leans in first, Chan sees red. He walks away with tight fists before he could even see anything else that could have happened, ignoring the calls of his name. He doesn't see Minho pulling away with a frustrated sigh, instead curling into Woojin's arms to chase away the growing burden in his heart.

Woojin holds him with a sad smile, patting his back softly to soothe him.

That day, he doesn't go home. He spends his night at one of the many freshman's house, whom had shown evident interest in him. He gets a couple of missed calls and messages, but he ignores it all in favour of a stranger he was going to play with.

He goes home at 7AM, and gets greeted by Seokjin and Namjoon waiting for him at the table.

Namjoon quietly watches him take off his shoes, while Seokjin immediately bombs him with questions.

"Where were you? Why didn't you answer our calls? How irresponsible can you be to not come home for one night?!" Chan ignores the questions and bows towards them with an unreadable facial expression, before going towards his room. Seokjin curses under his breath as his husband quietly comforts him by rubbing his back.

He opens the door, not expecting anything, and chews the inside of his cheek when he sees Minho sitting on the bed quietly, hands playing with the hem of Chan's shirt, oversized on the latter's physique.

The lad looks at him in shock, slowly getting off the bed to stand in front of Chan, who stood at the door unmoving. Minho interlocks his hands together in front of his body, and with light steps, approaches the leader.

"Are you mad at me, Channie?"

Chan remains silent as he closes the door behind him and move to his closet, grabbing a change of clothes, choosing to ignore the big fat elephant in the atmosphere. He was just about to open the bathroom door, but Minho stops him by blocking his way, leaning against the door.

Minho sighs softly, "Answer me. Did I made you mad, Chan?"

Chan meets his gaze with a scowl, throws his clothes onto the floor and pins Minho against the door with a strong forearm against his neck. The latter gasps for air at the sudden harsh movement, hands obediently staying by his sides at the gesture of dominance.

"Don't pretend like you didn't do it on purpose, because I might just kill you." Chan whispers harshly with the scowl on his face, and when Minho doesn't respond after a while, he lets go and promptly goes back to doing whatever he had intended to do.

Minho rubs his neck quietly as he goes to pick a change of clothes, choosing to wear Chan's clothes and leaves the room before the latter even comes out of the bathroom. As Chan goes out dressed and looks out the window while drying his hair, he sees Minho entering someone's vehicle.

He acts ignorant and minds his own business.

When Chan reaches school, he ignores the whispers surrounding him and gets off his motorcycle. Woojin runs to him with a worried expression, stopping in front of him with his hands on his hips, "You okay?"

"Mhm."

"Minho came to school with one of our classmates. The dude was pretty touchy with him," Chan makes an understanding sound and takes out a cigarette from a small pouch in his motorcycle's carrier, and lights it up easily with his customised lighter.

Chan raises an eyebrow as he looks back at Woojin, who scoffs, "So?"

He takes a breath from the stick and begins walking to the school building with one hand in his pocket, letting Woojin follow him. The latter starts, "I thought we established that you'd never smoke again."

"Well, due to the circumstances right now, I need it."

"What circumstances, Chan? About you liking Minho and him liking you back but the both of you choose to indulge in strangers' bodies in favour of damping that fire in your hearts?" Chan keeps quiet as he stops on his tracks.

Woojin takes the stick from him and throws it onto the floor, before putting it out with his shoe, looking at the leader with a straight expression, "We've noticed you disappearing every morning with Seungmin. We're not dumb, Chan, we hear rumors about you and Minho individually too. Changbin has acknowledged it but seems pretty upset that you're using his boyfriend like a toy when you have someone you like."

Chan continues walking at a slow pace, and Woojin follows beside him, "Do something about your feelings, will ya? So that the both of you won't hurt anymore."

"But what if I can't like him?" Chan asks softly, finally looking at Woojin again and the latter finally sees the emotions displayed in his red, teary eyes, the way his lips are chapped and he looked like he could collapse any time soon.

Woojin sighs softly and stops him with a gentle grip around his wrist, "Chan-ah.."

"What if I'm not allowed to like him, and I'm ignoring our feelings for our benefit? What if there was a rule that none of us can ever date another gang's member? What if I admit to loving Minho, but really, it will just kill me instantly?"

Chan gulps loudly, pulling his hand away as he begins walking again, ignoring how Woojin doesn't follow him this time, "I'm not an exception just because I live with the leaders of the gang. I'm a member too, and I have to obey them like everyone else does."

He heads to class alone for the first time in 2 years and ignores the growing pain in his heart when he sees Minho sitting on a guy's lap, smiling widely.

Changbin, Jisung and Seungmin look at him worriedly, keeping quiet as Chan sits down at his usual spot and covers his face with his arms. Seungmin was just about to ask him a question, but Changbin shakes his head with a frown.

Jisung hums a slow tune and pats Chan's head in a soothing manner, allowing the latter to hide his tears as he bites on his bottom lip, tearing his skin and causing it to bleed. He ignores the taste of blood on his tongue and squeezes his eyes together to stop crying, but the tears never seem to stop.

He stays like that the whole day, not even bothering to join the gang for lunch, and leaves quickly once the bell rings at the end of the day. As he rides away on his motorcycle, he doesn't see Minho bursting into tears when Jisung pulls him into a hug.

Dinner that night was awfully quiet and uncomfortable, as the two gang leaders notices the two pairs of swollen eyes. Chan eats only a little, before excusing himself from the table. Minho stays in his seat and tries to finish up his bowl of rice, not bothering to look up when Chan goes to the front door to leave.

"I'm going to the ring today," Chan smiles reassuringly at Namjoon and Seokjin when they jerk their heads up to look at him with wide eyes.

Namjoon gulps nervously, "You haven't gone there for a month, Chan-ah."

Chan ties his shoelaces into a double knot and shrugs his shoulders with a sigh, "I didn't had a reason to, hyung. But now I do. I'll be home late, so please don't wait up."

And when he comes back at 3AM with new bruises and bloody cuts on his body, he freezes when he enters his room to see Minho awake on his bed, staring out the window. He could feel the latter looking at him when he closes the door after him, but Chan stops on his tracks when he hears an airy voice.

"You're bleeding."

He puts down his bag beside his study table with a nod to acknowledge the statement, and his body starts tensing up when he hears Minho moving to stand behind him, "I'll help you treat them. You should take a bath first."

"Oh.. Yeah, okay," Chan nods slowly as he speaks, taking out a pair of fresh sweatpants from his closet before going into the bathroom.

He takes out a short bath, wincing whenever he feels stings at his open cuts and dull pain at his shoulders and abdomen. He avoids looking at the mirror to ignore how bad he's looking and leaves the bathroom when his hair's not that damped anymore.

Minho was sitting down on the bed quietly with a small container of the first-aid kit beside him, and he motions Chan over when the latter stands still at the bathroom door.

Chan carefully sits in front of the male, facing him, and the latter gets to work quietly, gentle when applying the antibiotic ointment on the cuts. He closes the wounds with sterile bandages and gauze, and the leader tries his best not to form any sound.

"Do they hurt?" Minho asks softly as he treats the wound on one of Chan's chests, glancing at his face before continuing with his ministration.

Chan gulps, "A little."

Minho hums in response as he goes to apply ointment on the knuckles, blowing on them softly, rubbing Chan's knee with his free hand whenever he hears a pained wince. "You should get as much rest as possible. That way you won't be in pain anymore. Since it's a weekend tomorrow, best to just rest in bed."

Minho lets go of his hand and packs his first-aid kit back into the container, done with the assistance, "I'll sleep on the floor today. I won't disturb you tomorrow too. Berry has been looking for you too, so love her lots."

As Minho makes a move to get off the bed, Chan makes a small protesting sound. The lad stops and looks back at the latter with a questioning look as he places the container on the bedside table.

Chan clears his throat and with shaking lips, he speaks up, "Could you share the bed with me today? P-please?"

A pause of silence.

"Is everything okay, Chan? You usually don't appreciate me sharing-"

"-I need you beside me. Please," Chan softly begs with his gaze on his lap, and there's a change of movement before he feels a hand on his knee.

He looks up to see Minho nodding with a reassuring smile on his face, "Okay. Do you want me to get you a shirt?"

"No, that's fine," Chan mumbles before Minho moves to lie down on the bed under the duvet, facing him with an expectant look.

Chan does the same slowly, facing the other with a distance between them. They stare at each other in silence for a moment before Chan breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. There's no reason I should be physically threatening you."

Minho shakes his head with a soft sigh, "It's okay. I forgot about it, and I wasn't being that sensitive about your feelings anyway."

Silence engulfs them again, and when Chan expects nothing, the other male lifts up his hand to pat at Chan's hair in a soothing manner with a soft smile, "Stop hurting yourself, okay Chan-ah? It saddens me to see you like this."

The latter nods as he closes his eyes, letting the other shift closer to him, hand moving downwards to rub at his cheek with his thumb, "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Chan makes an acknowledging sound and wraps an arm around Minho's waist, before shifting downwards to lean his head against Minho's chest. The latter sighs softly and hugs his head to his chest, soothing the male with his calm heartbeat.

Chan has a dream about familiar giggles, and for the first time, he's glad to have that dream because he now knows what those dreams meant.

The male eventually wakes up when he hears a soft _meow_ from behind him, and he slowly opens one eye to see Minho still hugging his head while holding something behind his head. It was probably a video of cats again.

The room was still dark, assuming that the window was still covered by the black curtains. He finds it comforting to be in the dark.

"Minho-ah?" his voice comes out gruff and scratchy, causing the said male to pull away to see him eye-to-eye, face-to-face. The latter grins when he sees that he's awake, pausing the video and let go of his phone.

"You're awake? It's already noon, but I didn't want to wake you up so I stayed in bed with you," Chan nods sluggishly with his eyes half-closed, letting the other play with his curls near the nape of his neck.

"Namjoon hyung? Seokjin hyung?"

"They're out until Tuesday. They told me to take care of you, to encourage you not to attend school on Monday," Chan makes a soft protesting sound, which makes Minho giggle.

Minho quickly places a soft kiss on one of Chan's cheeks before pulling away to sit up, but squeals when Chan pulls him back down with eyes fully opened. "Where are you going?"

"I need to wash up and cook, Channie." The latter shakes his head at that and hugs him to his body closely.

Chan forms a soft, adorable satisfied sound as he relaxes, "Later. Cuddle with me."

Minho rolls his eyes out of fond and clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "Don't be ridiculous. I need to let you rest alone."

"Do I need to do something to shut you up?" Chan nonchalantly says with his eyes closed, ignoring how Minho gasps.

"What did you just say? Yah, Chan, you better-"

Minho makes a soft sound from his throat when Chan catches his lips in a short kiss, pulling away when the other stays quiet, "Now, can we go back to sleep?"

Minho clears his throat, blushing warmly when Chan opens his eyes with an eyebrow quirked up. _Hot_. "O-okay. Let's sleep again."

"Good."

They stay in bed until the evening, when Chan chooses to order fried chicken so they could eat some. They played with Berry for a while, before going back to bed again after taking a bath, choosing to play 20 Questions instead of sleeping. They were nearing the end of the game.

"Do you still miss your dad?" Minho takes a while to answer the question, but shakes his head, "No. Are you gay?"

Chan smirks at that, "Yes. Are you gay too?"

"Yeah, no shit sherlock!" Minho protests loudly as he jokingly hits Chan's arm.

Chan laughs mischievously, but it doesn't last long when Minho asks the next question in a serious tone, "Do you romantically like me, Channie?"

Minho watches quietly as Chan's expression softens down, but he doesn't respond to the question. "Channie, answer the question."

"Let's stop playing."

"No, Chan, you have to answer me."

Chan sighs as he sits up, Minho following his movement with a frown, "I don't want to."

"Chan-ah, we can't keep ignoring this - _motions between them with a finger_ \- forever. Why won't you answer me?"

"Because, we can't do anything even if we do admit to our feelings! Do you understand? We can't date each other because we are from different gangs, Minho-ah," Chan calmly says with furrowed eyebrows.

Minho takes a deep breath and his lips form a thin line, "You don't want to overrule them, don't you?"

"What?"

Minho shakes his head quietly and attempts to get off the bed, but Chan pulls him back with a tight grip at his wrist, "Where are you doing?"

"Let me go, Chan," Minho says with a deadpanned expression and tone.

"No, you're running away from me!"

"Stop hurting me! Okay? Stop it! I'm done," Minho bursts out as he jerks away from Chan, breathing heavily as tears begin to well up in his eyes.

Chan watches quietly with a dejected expression as Minho tries to hold back his tears, only to let his floodgates open. The latter wipes at his cheeks furiously, bottom lip trembling as he moves to get off the bed.

"I'm done with this shit. I don't want to be here anymore. I f-fucking hate this game of push and pull, so stop p-playing with my feelings like this!" Minho stands up while curling his hands into fists by his sides, letting the tears run free.

"Minho-"

"-don't fucking call my name. One moment you're nice when you feel like it, and then you're mad at me when I go to another guy. So stop making me feel like a toy when I'm not an o-object to own," Minho cries out as he stomps out of the room, not leaving Chan any room of opinions as he slams the front door shut.

Chan's entire world crashes.

On Wednesday, Changbin curses under his breath when Chan doesn't pick up his call again, throwing it onto the ground in hopes of soothing his frustration. It didn't work obviously.

Jisung frowns, "Again? The Kims won't even tell us anything, and we're not allowed to step into their house."

Minho watches quietly, phone untouched in his pocket. He hasn't gone to the Kim's household ever since that day, choosing to stay with Woojin who had offered him.

They were all sitting at the rooftop, ditching class together as they tried to get into contact with their leader who had gone missing.

Seungmin nibbles on his bottom lip as he stares at his phone screen for a moment, before proceeding to call someone. He holds his breath as he waits for the person to pick up.

Woojin looks at him curiously, "Who are you calling?"

"Someone that could help us."

Minho gulps nervously as he looks through the observation window, only to feel like the ground had swallowed him when he sees the number of tubes connected to Chan's body and the scars. Seungmin was crying to Changbin beside him, and Woojin and Jisung are observing quietly.

_You didn't hear? He got into an accident yesterday morning while going to school. I heard that it might have been Seagull's work. Don't know the reason though. I thought both of the gangs were friendly, I guess not anymore huh. The damage was pretty bad; Bang probably needs a new motorcycle._

Minho takes out his phone from his pocket and calls someone whom he had thought he would never call,

"I want you to meet me here. Immediately."

Jungkook quietly sits opposite Minho, who looked back at him with a deadpanned expression. Namjoon and Seokjin stand quietly at the side, not wanting to interrupt the interrogation.

Jungkook clears his throat with a curious expression, "Why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to ask if you caused Chan's accident, and why. Answer properly because I'm not playing," Minho speaks in a firm tone as he plays with a Desert Eagle openly, loading the gun before gently putting it on the table.

Jungkook quickly glances at the two older men in the room before nodding, ignoring their surprised expressions, "I did. He-"

"-I didn't realise you would steep that low and installed a fucking camera in my bag. It's already pathetic that you don't want to admit to everyone else that I'm your son, and now I just found out that you've been listening to our conversations," Minho's deadpanned expression morphs into an unamused expression.

Jungkook sighs softly, "I didn't want anyone to fuck with you while I'm not there."

"As if you were ever there for me, bastard. Should I kill you?" Minho's eyes glint as he picks up his gun, pointing it at his father. Seokjin makes a soft surprised sound, having not seen this side of the younger male yet.

Jungkook doesn't flinch and folds his arms against his chest with a huff, "Did he mean a lot to you? Even when it's forbidden?"

"I have the right to love him when you didn't show love to me like a father should, so don't be ridiculous. I'm tired of your shit and I can blow your brains out right now," Minho spats out with a scowl, gun still pointed at his father.

The older male scoffs as he leans towards to the table, shaking his head in disbelief, "I'm not scared of you Minho. And don't you dare threaten me when you're a part of my gang; you're not getting any exceptions no matter what."

Jungkook leaves promptly once his son puts down his gun with a dejected expression, and Namjoon could only rub Minho's back as a form of comfort as the latter stays in his seat quietly while Seokjin chases after the lad's father.

Minho sighs as he runs his fingers through Chan's hair gently, listening to the conversation shared between the other four as they wait for their leader to wake up.

Woojin hums softly as the other three gasps in unison, nodding in understanding as he slips his phone into the inner pocket of his jacket after reading the announcement by Namjoon in the group chat. "So that's why I can see a little bit of Jungkook hyung in Minho, huh?"

Seungmin pouts and shakes his head, "I'd have never known... We really had a wrong impression of him at first."

"Well, at least we now know the truth. The more we should love you, right Minho?" The latter makes a happy sound at that without looking back, making Changbin chuckle together with Jisung.

Jisung goes to sit on the other side of the bed, before clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "All that's left is for Chan to wake up."

When Chan wakes up, everyone, including Namjoon and Seokjin, was by his side. Except for Minho. And the first thing he asks once he could talk was Minho's whereabouts, and everyone stayed silent.

He later finds out a week later when he could leave the hospital and come back home, that Minho had moved into his own house. He feels an annoying tingling at his heart when he sees all his clothes neatly folded in his wardrobe, and not in bundles.

The next day when he goes to school, he sits quietly on the grass at the garden first thing in the morning as Changbin comes to reveal some news to him, "Woojin and Jisung are moving in with Minho today."

Chan nods slowly as he absorbs the news, not displaying any emotions on his face. Changbin fiddles with the grass with his hand as he thinks through of what he wants to say, before taking a deep breath and turning his body to face the leader.

"Chan-ah, maybe you should talk to Minho."

Silence.

Changbin bites onto his bottom lip for a moment, before releasing it with a sigh leaving his mouth, "It pains me to see you like this. Helpless and lovesick."

"I know. It pains me too that I feel this way," Chan gruffly mumbles out as he supports his weight with his hands on the grass, turning his head to look at the other lad.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me. I've texted him on the day I woke up, he hasn't replied since then. Maybe he's avoiding me."

"Or maybe he wants to talk to you in real life," Changbin smiles gently towards the leader, before patting his shoulder as a form of comfort, standing up onto his feet with a huff.

"I'll get going first. Min's waiting for me."

Chan feels lonely again as he watches his friend walking away, and he feels something longing from the bottom of his heart as he stares down at the grass - he remembers the tulip fields again.

The giggles play in his head once again like a broken recorder, and he gripped tightly at the patch of grass under his right hand.

He starts calling the dreams something else - _nightmares_.

When he enters his classroom shared with his gang, he tries to find Minho's eyes with his own. But he finds them looking at a girl that was leaning against his desk, possibly a form of flirtation, Chan thinks as he watches the girl run her hand slowly down Minho's chest.

_"I'm gay."_

Chan scoffs to himself when he sees the lad smirking knowingly towards the girl, moving closer to her as he whispers something, that makes the girl blush and nod furiously.

He lied, and Chan believed. Chan leaves the classroom and instead goes to the ring on his motorcycle - ignoring the alarms ringing off in his head.

Woojin smiles forcefully as Chan gets off his motorcycle in front of the apartment building, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting your new house. What are you doing outside here at night?" Woojin gulps nervously as Chan moves closer towards the apartment building, the male moves to block the latter from entering.

Chan quirks up an eyebrow, and Woojin shakes his head with a nervous expression, "I don't think it's a good idea at this time."

It's approximately almost 11am on a Friday night, and Chan still couldn't get what he meant by that. "If you're awake, I'm sure the others are awake too."

"It's not that, Chan. Why don't you come tomorrow instead? Even Ji is not here, he went to go eat dinner outside with the boys," Woojin tries to convince the leader to leave, but the lad was persistent.

Chan takes a short moment to think as Woojin keeps quiet, and he realises something, "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

Woojin takes a sharp breath at that, and Chan immediately knew.

"Bring me there now," his tone was sharp and left no room for protests, and Woojin slowly leads him upstairs to his door.

They stood outside the door for a short, quiet moment, before Chan looks at Woojin expectantly to open the door. Woojin softly curses under his breath and abruptly moves to face the leader, "We can't go inside now."

"Why?"

Woojin looked like he was hesitating to answer the question, but the pointed glare made him, "B-because Minho's busy inside with someone."

But Chan already knew, "With a girl. Isn't it?"

Woojin nods slowly, expecting the worst. And the worst does happen, as Chan knocks firmly on the door while covering the peephole with his hand.

Woojin tries to protest, but Chan continues knocking on the door, expecting Minho to open the door. And after a couple of knocks, Minho does open the door with a scowl on his face, "I told you that I'm busy Woojin-"

Chan bites the inside of his cheek as he sees the hickeys on Minho's exposed upper body, and the latter's face immediately pales when he realises whom it actually was at the door. Woojin gulps nervously behind Chan as Minho freezes at the door, letting the leader enter the house with big steps.

Chan goes to the opened bedroom and growls angrily when he sees the half-naked girl on the bed, who looked at him in shock when she heard the sound, "Get out."

The girl scrambles to get dressed and runs out from the house, leaving only after apologising towards Minho who couldn't bear looking at her after what had happened.

"You can come back now, Woojin."

The lad walks into his room as quickly as possible, sharing short eye contact with Minho before moving. Minho closes the front door after him, nibbling on his bottom lip as he turns around to face Chan, who throws him a shirt to wear.

"Don't inconvenience your roommates for your own pleasure if you want to be a good roommate," Chan remarks with an expressionless face as he waits for Minho to finish wearing the shirt.

Minho takes a deep breath after curling his hands into his fists at his sides, shirt put on quickly, "I asked them in advance and they allowed it."

Chan moves to look around the living room, poking his tongue into his inner cheek before he speaks again, "What happened to being gay, Minho?"

"What?"

"Is your sexuality not relevant to having sex, Minho? Or were you trying to convince yourself that you were into men?"

Minho scoffs as he rolls his eyes in disbelief, "I can't even have fun, huh. Even after I fucking left you in that house."

Chan calmly turns to face Minho with the same emotionless expression, and the latter looked like he was about to beat the shit out of him.

"You had the last say in the argument, Minho. I couldn't even say anything regarding us, and now you're pissed at me for trying to stop you from contradicting yourself. What's up with that?"

Minho snaps.

"Why the fuck do you think _you_ have the right to stop me from doing whatever I want? You know what? You don't mean anything to me at all; you're just a _dumb_ attractive person that was nearby and I thought we could have fun. But no, I couldn't have fun, but you? You had the most fun among us!"

Chan opens his mouth to say something, but Minho continues rambling, "You could fuck anyone you favored, you could leave me hanging because you apparently had the fucking right to ignore me all you want! You treat everyone like a boytoy - and poor Seungmin has to be the naive one! Letting you fuck him even when his boyfriend is aware! You're a _fucking asshole_ , did you know that? Because Changbin can't say anything about it."

Chan keeps quiet.

"And I heard you had a history of fucking everyone in the gang, and wow, isn't that _just_ a surprise? No, it's not, because you'd have probably fucked _all_ the guys in school! You don't have a heart, because all you want to do is use people like how you used the Kims."

Minho smirks smugly, not realising what he's saying, "Oh, I know. They found you on the verge of death a few years ago, and they pitied you so they took you in. _Poor them_. They allowed you to do whatever you want, and you're here using their kindness by using all their fucking money on your expenses."

"You're a fucking useless person who knows how to use people and twist their words so you could dominate them. I pity Woojin, Seungmin, Jisung and Changbin. You treat them, and the Kims, like dogs on leashes. Making them follow you like you're an alpha. Well, fuck that, because you don't even deserve to be a _leader_ when you only know how to think with your fucking thirsty dick."

"You probably don't even like me that way because you don't even have a heart to treat people like fucking _family_ ; something that you must haven't had," Minho ends with a snarl, his breathing heavy as he looks at Chan furiously.

The atmosphere changes instantly.

Chan blinks his eyes slowly, before he takes a deep breath and nods, looking at Minho back with his eyes blank, "Okay. Yeah. I needed that. Thank you."

Minho takes a breath in sharply when he finally realises what he had wrongly said about the lad, but the latter just smiled at him forcefully before he could even apologise, "I won't treat anyone like dogs again. Don't worry, I'll learn my lesson."

Chan clears his throat and straightens his back, "Thanks again. I'll get going. Your house is pretty nice and sorry for the unexpected visit."

Chan leaves promptly, closing the door gently after himself, and Minho eventually feels himself losing his breath as tears start welling in his eyes. He slowly falls onto his knees as he gasped wetly for air, clawing on the floor with his blunt nails, and he hears a door opening loudly.

He messed up, he fucked up just because he couldn't control the agony and anger he was feeling. He just had to vent his emotions onto Chan.

But all he could think of was the fact that Chan didn't even try to fight back, letting him talk about him like _that_.

Minho remembers when Chan had comforted him the many times when he cried, and he feels even more suffocated when he hears Chan's voice playing in his head, a quote that was shared when they were lying in bed on a certain weekend,

_"I'm sure your father is doing this for your own good. Besides, don't you deserve all the happiness in this world?"_

He loses consciousness before he could even burst into tears, falling onto the floor as Woojin runs to him in a panicked manner.

_2 Months Later_

Jisung chews on his noodles with a frown, swallowing it after he was satisfied, "Minho doesn't want to come out of the room for anything except food. He texted Chan his apologies and tried calling him, but didn't received any reply."

Seungmin sighs softly after he drinks a few sips of his iced tea, "Chan has been drinking every day and he exercises for prolonged hours. He gets into fights easily too, but he doesn't want to fight back because he thinks he deserves it."

Woojin makes a gruff sound, "I'm just glad that it's not school period."

Changbin makes a soft agreeing sound, "They should really patch up soon. What even happened anyway?"

Woojin sighs as everyone turns to look at him expectantly, and he just shrugs, "The walls are soundproof, remember? I could only hear to a certain extent, and it was just Minho screaming his ass off at Chan."

Jisung winces at that, shaking his head in disbelief, "Why didn't he argue back? That's so unexpected of Chan."

"Maybe he said something that wasn't true about Chan, which feeds his insecurity," Seungmin randomly guesses after swallowing down a piece of chicken, and he immediately feels three pairs of eyes on him.

Seungmin looks up from his plate of food slowly, looking at his friends with a scared expression, "W-why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"What if he said something about you and Chan, because the two of you are closer than all of us are?" Woojin asks softly with a look of realisation on his face.

Jisung gasps, "He probably said that Chan treats all the guys like boytoys!"

"Or Chan likes to use people however he wants..." Changbin whispers with his eyes wide open, and all four look at each other furiously after a second as something clicked.

"But Chan loves us all like family," they say in unison, surprising each other, audibly gasping.

Woojin shakes his head in disbelief as he leans into his seat, hands dragging off the table, "Holy shit. That really happened."

"Poor them, they just misunderstood each other," Jisung shakes his head slowly with a pout.

Changbin sighs softly and wraps an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, letting the latter lean into him, "It's been a while since we've all eaten together, ain't it?"

The three nod around him, and Seungmin speaks up in a gentle manner as he leans his head against Changbin's collarbone, "With this thing between them, I don't know if we could all hang out together again.. At this rate, I don't think we can leave them alone."

"Right.." Jisung frowns as he slips the straw into his mouth, sipping at his drink in an upset manner.

Meanwhile...

A man stumbles out of a bar quietly, movements unsteady and confusing. He reeks of alcohol, hair and clothes in a messy state. His shoelaces were untied, and his jacket was hanging off one shoulder while his shirt was unbuttoned halfway.

He catches a lot of attention from onlookers, but he doesn't seem to care as he tries to walk normally on the street to get to somewhere else. He had heavy, deep eye bags, cheeks sinking in and his lips were chapped as if he had been picking at the skin.

His face was slightly red from drinking too much, and his hands were slightly trembling, probably from the deprivation of sleep that he was experiencing. The back of his palms was heavily tattooed, including his knuckles, and one hand digs into his pocket as the other holds a customised lighter.

"Chan-ah.. Let's go home," Namjoon frowns as he stops Chan by the wrist, refraining him from moving any further on the street.

Chan does stop moving, but he proceeds to lit up a stick and doesn't hesitate to hold it using his lips, even when he gets a frustrated sigh from the older male. "I'm not done."

Namjoon takes a deep breath at that, before nodding his head, "Fine by me. Hyung will accompany you at least."

Chan pulls his wrist away from the lad and continues moving his way to another bar sluggishly, not giving any attention to Namjoon as he smokes freely despite the disapproving looks from people passing by him.

Namjoon takes bigger steps to walk closer with Chan, clearing his throat when he's nearer to the broad back, "Have you been getting any sleep?"

The lad scoffs at that question, shaking his head furiously while running his free hand through his disheveled hair. Namjoon stays quiet then through the journey to the nearby bar, closely following the younger male and watches him drink from a safe distance.

Namjoon occasionally winces when he sees Chan downing a cup of anything strong, shaking his head in disbelief as Chan doesn't hesitate to ask for another cup.

They sit there for two hours straight, until the bartender refuses to serve Chan more drinks when the latter starts leaning his entire body against the counter with his gaze blurry and unfocused, neck straining to support his head from hitting the countertop.

Namjoon takes that as his cue to put Chan over his shoulder and lead themselves out of the bar, the latter not protesting and only mumbles to himself. But the older male hears a soft whisper of words, that breaks his heart, even more, knowing Chan's mental state.

"Mum and dad.. My grandparents, they must be _more_ disappointed in me now."

Chan chuckles bitterly to himself as Namjoon puts him in the backseats of his car, lying down voluntarily as the latter closes the door shut. And a voice as soft and gentle like a breeze, like a snap, Namjoon feels tears forming in his eyes as he puts his hands onto the steering wheel when Chan whispers something again before he falls quiet.

_"I should have just died on that day."_

Namjoon glances at the male through the rear-view mirror with teary eyes, only to let a few tears slip out when he sees Chan staring at the ceiling of the car with tears slipping down his cheeks, not making any sound of pain or grief.

It took a whole 10 minutes for the older male to calm down, before he drove off with Chan still awake and emotions as numb as possible.

When Namjoon opens the front door with Chan over his shoulder, he wasn't surprised when he saw Seokjin waiting for them on the couch, eyes not blinking. Like their routine for the past 7 weeks, Namjoon carefully puts Chan on his bed and lets Seokjin strip the latter down to his boxers.

He watches quietly as his husband wipes down Chan's body with a wet towel, before dressing him back into pajamas. Chan stays unmoving and emotionless, bloodshot eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling.

"Do you want some water, Channie?"

Silence.

Berry comes into the room with his collar ringing in the silence, a part of the routine as well, and he jumps onto the bed with a soft sound of something similar to a huff. Chan then moves a little bit to allow Berry to lean into his side, putting an arm around the puppy's body as a form of thankfulness.

Berry just barks calmly and goes to sleep, not overwhelmed by the coldness radiating off his owner's body.

Seokjin kisses the crown of Chan's head quietly before leaving the room with his husband, who had pat Chan's leg, closing the door shut with no form of sound. Chan closes his eyes, letting himself see darkness. He couldn't sleep again.

When the damn bloody giggles were still playing.

Later on, in the morning when Seokjin goes to check Chan, he sighs to himself when he sees the bed empty, but Berry who was lying on Chan's hoodie.

Woojin softly knocks on Minho's door, clearing his throat before speaking, "Minho-ah? We prepared dinner. Let's go eat."

He goes back to the dining table after his ears catch on a soft agreement to the advice, and he sits with a smile directed at his boyfriend when Jisung looks at him expectantly. The latter sighs out of relief when he understands the meaning behind the smile, nodding.

Minho's door slowly opens, revealing Minho who had covered himself with baggy clothes. His eyes held no emotions as he walks towards the dining table, and Jisung clears his throat when he notices that the lad was still wearing the same clothes from two days before.

"Minho, how about a bath today after this?" The latter nods slowly in agreement as he sits quietly beside Woojin, who smiles brightly at him.

"I made your favourite dish today. I heard that you really like this," Minho glances at the food disinterestedly and nods.

"Thank you for the food," Minho's voice comes out scratchy and soft, something unlike him. Jisung doesn't hesitate to fill the male's plate with food, smiling encouragingly when Minho lifts up his head to look at him with a blank expression.

"Please do eat a lot," Minho softly thanks Jisung, before grabbing his chopsticks to start eating.

Woojin and Jisung follow him, and they indulge in the silence forming around them as they eat their breakfast with no form of conversation. Before the silence was broken by Minho, unexpectedly of him.

"How's Chan?" Minho asks in a gentle manner, before eating more rice as Woojin and Jisung exchanged alarmed looks at the mention of the leader's name.

Jisung gulps nervously and tries his best to shrug his shoulders nonchalantly, but the forced smile gives it away, "He's fine... I guess."

"I'm sure he's harming himself in a different way again. Tell me," Minho puts down his chopsticks and looks at the couple with a blank expression, "He's frequenting at the ring, ain't I right?"

"Yes, you're right," Woojin says with his lips forming a thin line, as Minho shakes his head with a smile in disbelief.

The latter looks down at the table to avoid eye contact again, "When will he ever learn to take care of himself properly.. Maybe I don't have a say in this, but he needs someone to take care of him, no?"

Jisung nibbles on his bottom lip as Minho slips out his phone from his hoodie's pocket, and the couple holds their breath once the lad starts typing something onto his phone.

After a short moment, Minho tilts his head to the side, as if he received a text, "Drinking... He drinks?"

"Y-yeah.. He just started drinking," Jisung whispers in a scared manner.

Minho sighs softly, "Excessively, huh?"

Woojin and Jisung just kept quiet, as if saying the silence was enough to answer his question. Minho closes his eyes painfully, before taking a sharp breath and putting his phone back into his pocket.

He opens his eyes back with determination, "Where does he usually go?"

Minho rubs his nose as the cold breeze hits him, shaking for a moment before he basks in the warmth that he was getting from being enveloped by Woojin's leather jacket. Jisung grins encouragingly beside him as they continue walking, while Woojin walks in front of them.

He was on a call with supposedly Changbin, to ensure that drunk Chan was with him and somewhere else.

"You're at Sti*ckfing*rs? Okay, can he recognise his surroundings? - _silence_ \- A little? Great. I'm bringing Minho over, just so he could take a glimpse of him alright? Nothing too much."

Woojin nods for a little, before ending the call with a relieved sigh, "He might not recognise you, I hope he does though. It's been a while."

Minho bitterly smiles at that as Woojin turns to look at with a small smile, "Yeah."

Jisung wraps an arm around Minho's shoulder and gently pulls him into his side, smile still on his face when Minho turns to look at him with a disheartened expression, "You have us, you know? Just signal for us and we'll come."

Meanwhile, Changbin slips his phone into his pocket while turning to face his boyfriend, who was rubbing Chan's back with a worried expression. The lad had just consumed a bottle and a half of whiskey and vodka, unfortunately.

"He's coming," Seungmin's eyebrows raised at that, but eventually nods understandingly.

Chan makes a soft sound from his position, where his head was laying on the table and his whole body was leaning into Seungmin's side, but he doesn't make any form of communication as he closes his eyes.

Seungmin sighs, "Did you notice the new tattoo on his chest?"

"Yeah... I don't understand what he's doing with his life right now," Changbin softly says in the peaceful bar, shaking his head in disbelief when Chan attempts to lift his head and look at him.

"I like..... I like.... T-tattoos? D-do I?" Chan makes a gruff sound after he speaks, eyebrows scrunching together at the pain he's feeling at his head.

"Do you want some water, Chan?" Seungmin says with a frown as he tries to massage the lad's head with one hand, the other still on his back.

Chan shakes his head frantically from the table, before lifting his head to lean it against Seungmin's shoulder. Changbin shakes his head disapprovingly at the lad's state, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

'We need to fix this."

Minho clears his throat as he follows the couple through the entrance of the bar, firmly nodding his head at the buff bouncer guarding the door. He guesses that it's an exclusive bar, seeing as to how there was actually a line outside the entrance.

Jisung answers his curiosity, "Usually celebrities come here. The Kims co-own this with their friend, I think Agust D?"

Minho makes a sound at that, eyes moving around once they entered the bar. There were crystals used as decoration, bartenders that wore different kinds of suit, glass everywhere.

Woojin huffs softly and stops on his tracks, prompting the other two to follow him as they look at whatever he's looking at.

Chan.

Minho's expression remains unchanged, biting onto his bottom lip as Woojin turns to look at him, "He's there. Doesn't look well, huh?"

Minho shakes his head slowly, letting his eyes roam around Chan's state. The latter was currently leaning into Seungmin's side, eyes opened looking at the ceiling, his expression blank and confused.

Seungmin looked like he was trying to talk to the leader, but the latter just shakes his head, not wanting to speak. Changbin keeps quiet, sipping on a bright pink drink in his empty hand as the other hand holds onto Seungmin's thigh.

Woojin goes to their table with a soft smile, giving a pointed look towards the couple before he sits beside Changbin, "Hey Chan. I see you've already invited yourself into some drinks. How's the alcohol settling in?"

".. N-no.... Bad," Chan makes a random sound from the back of his throat, prompting Woojin to chuckle.

"Okay then, maybe go a little slow this time. There's someone here who wants to see you, will it be fine if he joins us?" Woojin asks in a gentle manner, expecting Chan to just go along with it.

Chan keeps quiet for a moment before he lifts his head from Seungmin's shoulder and looks at Woojin with blank eyes, "Is it Minho?"

Changbin puts down his glass with a sigh, "Yes, it's him."

"Oh."

Chan averts his eyes away from Woojin and looks around for the said male, only to feel his breath getting caught in his chest when he sees a blurry Minho standing near the entrance, softly smiling towards him with another blurry man - Jisung by his side.

Chan feels himself smiling back, prompting Minho to start walking over with Jisung, steps heavy and determined.

The others watch the moment with fear hidden behind their calm facade, talking among themselves once Minho situates himself beside Chan.

"Hey," Minho smiles softly, and Chan returns it back as gentle as possible. The others excuse themselves from the table, Seungmin gently pulling away from Chan, letting the latter lean into the cushion instead.

Chan clears his throat and takes a random glass from the table - _Minho suspects it's vodka_ \- and shots it back silently, before speaking, "H-how are you? It's been a while....."

"I'm okay, Chan. You don't look that good yourself," Chan chuckles at that, shaking his head in disbelief when Minho snickers at him teasingly.

Minho then clears his throat, tangling his hands together as he tries to figure out what to say towards Chan, while the latter continues drinking. He takes one good look at the leader, before sighing.

"You know... I didn't mean those words, right?"

"I know now you don't," Chan mumbles with a forced smile before he takes another gulp from another glass.

Minho turns his body to face the other completely, "But I texted you lots."

Chan hums as he twirls the drink in the glass with motions of his wrist, "My phone's been tapped by your father. I can't read your messages nor can I answer your calls."

Minho hears himself gasping out of shock, not expecting that. Although he did get watched. Secretly.

"Really?"

"Mhm, yeah. I wouldn't lie about that, Minho. Not when it risks our.... Whatever this thing is," Chan smiles again, before downing one whole glass of whiskey.

Minho gulps nervously, "Chan.. Maybe you should stop drinking."

The leader shakes his head, leaning his jaw against his palm as he tries not to let his heavy head hit the floor, "I like drunk me better now."

"Why?"

Chan takes a moment to reply, and he smiles genuinely as he looks at Minho, who looks at him expectantly, "At least I can _feel_ something when I'm drunk."

Minho freezes.

"When I'm sober, it's like everything's numb. And the only thing I can do is to exercise and get more tattoos," Chan smirks bitterly to himself.

When Minho doesn't make any form of response for a long time, Chan huffs and slowly stands onto his feet, swaying unstably. "I'll get going then."

Minho looks up at him quietly with a frown, but Chan just looks back at him with a small smile, "Maybe I'll see you next time."

Chan walks away with a hand in his pocket, taking a long time to get to the entrance with how unsteady he's walking. Changbin and Seungmin rush to catch up with him, and they both wave goodbye towards Minho before leaving through the entrance.

Woojin and Jisung walk quietly towards the occupied table, nervous expressions displayed on their faces as they watch for any reaction from Minho.

But the latter just shakes his head in disbelief before sighing heavily, "Should we now get some street food?"

And if Chan got a warning from Seagull on his phone that night, he doesn't say anything about it to his friends, keeping the burden to himself.

If the next day he came home from the ring with more bruises on his body, he doesn't ask for help even when he feels the pain, choosing to ignore Seokjin and Namjoon's gasps of surprise.

The next time Minho sees Chan, it was approximately three days after the bar, and the latter was sporting a swollen, black eye and possibly a swollen ankle, judging from the way he's limping.

They accidentally met at the streets near the ring, and Minho approaches him quietly, with Woojin and Jisung behind him. "Channie?"

Chan looks up at him from the ground, still managing to smile despite the extreme pain he's feeling, "Oh, hey. Didn't expect to see you around here."

Woojin and Jisung try to move to help him, but the leader just gives a pointed look towards them, prompting them to stay still. Minho sighs, "Do you need help getting home?"

The leader just shakes his head with the smile still on his face, and at the corner of his eyes, he could see one of Seagull's members leaning against a wall, holding a bat in one of his hands.

The man cocks his head to the side when they made eye contact, before moving to the back of a building.

Chan gulps nervously and recomposes himself with a shaky breath, forcing himself to move, "I'll get going first. I need to meet someone."

Woojin starts with a frown, "Chan-"

"-I'll see you guys whenever. Please excuse me," Chan starts limping his way to where he saw the man, hands forming fists as he bites on his bottom lip.

And when he gets beaten in front of Seagull for the first time, he gets delivered home unconscious, prompting Namjoon and Seokjin to keep him bedridden.

When Chan wakes up, he gets greeted by Namjoon and Seokjin at the end of his bed, having a conversation in a soft volume. He makes a soft sound to notify them that he's awake, and they whip their heads to look at them with wide eyes.

Seokjin exclaims loudly, "You're awake!"

Namjoon rushes to check his temperature using his palm, sighing in relief when he realises that his temperature has reduced back to normal, "You're not having the high fever anymore."

"I was sick?" Chan gruffly asks as he tries to move and sit up, but he winces in pain when he feels the sharp pain at his tailbone, immediately lying back down.

Seokjin sighs softly, shaking his head in disbelief, "You were in so much pain, bub, why couldn't you just tell us? You've been out for two days.."

Chan feels an ache forming at his heart, and he wills himself not to cry when he looks at the two older men, "I just.. I didn't wanted to burden anyone anymore."

"Oh, baby, you were never burdening anyone.. We care for you, Channie, don't think of it in that way okay?" Seokjin says in a soft manner with adore shown in his eyes, Namjoon nodding reassuringly beside him.

Namjoon takes one of Chan's hand into his, holding it preciously, "Do you have something to tell us?"

Chan looks at the two men with tears welling up in his eyes, shakily breathing as he recalls back everything that has happened for the past two months.

The pain he had to go through, how he had to throw himself into a daily routine to keep himself on check, how he's following Seagull's instructions to dampen the strong guilt he's feeling. How he's doing everything to keep himself alive.

Now that he thinks about it, he couldn't understand why he didn't want to tell Namjoon and Seokjin about everything. They were basically his parents at this point in time.

Maybe Minho's words really got to him.

"I.... _I want to die_ , hyung, I really do," Chan whispers softly as his bottom lip starts trembling, voice shaky as he tries to blink back the tears.

Seokjin frowns as he holds Chan's other hand in his hands, caressing it softly to encourage him to continue speaking.

Chan takes a deep breath, "Seagull orders me to get beaten up ever since I fought with Minho. And I can't do anything but let it happen because I feel so guilty, hyung. And I can't just fight back, he's a powerful gang leader."

"H-he... He doesn't let me consume anything whenever I'm at the ring or at the gym, he has people following me around. He reminds me daily to not contact his son because he's trying to protect him and I just- I didn't think that I was that harmful towards Minho, hyung."

The floodgates burst open.

Chan struggles to talk, but he continues despite how Namjoon starts crying at his state, "I really never wanted to d-drink but I thought it could allow me to feel... Feel again.. So I did... I did and got addicted.. And the tattoos remind me that I'm still _living_ and not just breathing hyung.. Hyung I just want to live but I c-can't-"

Chan begins to sob openly for the first time, eyes turning red and slowly starting to lose his breathing pattern as he continues speaking, "And I can't.. Can't tell anyone... Anyone because I'd be hurting them too... Because I'm that harmful.."

Seokjin bursts into tears as well, hiding his face with his hands - still holding Chan's - while Namjoon shakes his head to everything that Chan says, but the latter doesn't seem to slow down.

"Everything hurts, hyung.. Hyung, I don't want to breathe anymore if.. If all I'm going to do is neglect everyone and just hurt them.."

And finally, Namjoon and Seokjin could see how broken Chan had become.

Namjoon twirls the drink in his hand, shaking his leg while poking his tongue into his cheek as he waits for two latecomers to arrive. Hoseok and Taehyung were doing shots with each other, Yoongi quietly sipping on his drink while Seokjin was munching on some crackers.

They wait for a few more minutes before the door opens to reveal Jungkook and Jimin.

Jimin sheepishly grins as he jogs towards the table, Jungkook following, "Sorry guys! Got caught up at home."

Yoongi sighs and shakes his head in disbelief, as he puts down his glass, "At least you changed your excuse this time."

They take their places at the round table, and Seokjin clears his throat once he finishes taking a good glance at everyone, "I'm going straight to the point."

"This is not a happy reunion, because I'm pissed and angry so. Jeon Jungkook, stop fucking around with Chan. I've had enough of your shit," Jungkook raises an eyebrow as Seokjin glares at him, taking a sip from his glass nonchalantly.

Jimin blinks innocently, "Chan? What's wrong?"

Jungkook opens his mouth to answer but Seokjin beats him to it, "No, shut your damn mouth. Your boyfriend gotta listen to this."

"Your boyfriend - _points at_ _Jungkook_ _for a second_ \- has been torturing Chan for two god damn months because he's not happy about Minho and Chan arguing with each other. And I swear to fucking god, if he doesn't stop it, then I'm dropping his ass from our territory!"

"What the fuck did I do?" Jungkook tries to defend himself, but Jimin shuts him up with a pointed glare. Jungkook leans back into his seat stubbornly, grumbling under his breath towards himself.

"Please continue, hyung," Jimin nods firmly towards Seokjin, who thanks him softly.

Seokjin turns to look at Namjoon, who nods at him, before he whips his head to glare at Jungkook, "Chan's our child, Jungkook. You're torturing him because of your child? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You told Chan that you're trying to protect Minho from him - as if our child is harmful? You made him insecure about himself, you made our child doubt himself, you made him suicidal and depressed, you made him addicted to alcohol. _Fuck you_ for hurting him," Seokjin exclaims with tears slowly rolling down his cheeks, letting Namjoon rub his back quietly.

"You got him beaten until he's unconscious, Jungkook. If that's not psychotic, then I don't know what is. Minho has broken him enough, so why are you breaking him m-more," Seokjin whimpers as Taehyung quietly takes him into a hug, crying into his arms as Namjoon continues speaking for him.

Namjoon sighs, "The kid's not weak, you know. He just respects you and doesn't want to fight back, so please stop pushing him around. You must have heard of what Minho has called him during their argument, and I'm sure it's enough."

"So why are you stripping him off his life when you know he doesn't mean any harm towards your child? He loves Minho, for goodness sake."

Jimin calmly rubs his temples with a disappointed sigh leaving his mouth, feeling Jungkook's eyes on him, "What did you do, Jeon?"

"I thought I was protecting Minho..."

"With your sadistic mind, I think the fuck not. Why do you keep driving people to death?!" Jimin exclaims unhappily, looking at his boyfriend with an expressionless face.

Jungkook just frowns and leans back into his seat again, letting Hoseok smack his head with a huff. Yoongi shakes his head in disappointment, drinking quietly as he watches the scene unfold.

Woojin puts down his phone with a heavy sigh, shaking his head in disbelief, "He's bedridden."

"What?" Minho whispers in a harsh tone as he stares at the lad with wide eyes, the others following.

Seungmin gulps nervously, "W-what do you mean, bedridden?"

"His back's fucked."

"How is his back fucked - you can only attack from the front at the ring. How did his back get fucked up then?" Changbin furrows his eyebrows as he leans into his seat.

Jisung chews on his bottom lip quietly, eyes trembling as he looks away from his phone screen, sliding it onto the table with the screen facing downwards.

Woojin looks at his boyfriend with furrowed eyebrows, confused about his boyfriend's weird behaviour for he had notice easily, "You alright, babe?"

"Yah.." Jisung tries to smile at his boyfriend, who takes the hidden message well and nods quietly.

_seagull has been torturing chan. i guess him being bedridden was bound to happen. i too found that a bat was used. anyway, i heard the torturing is going to stop. so you shouldn't worry anymore._

Chan shoots one cup of whiskey back, wincing when he feels the familiar burn at the back of his throat. He puts down the cup onto his bedside table and goes back to staring at the wall opposite his bed, having nothing else to do.

He has gotten news that Seagull will be stopping all his ministrations towards him, only at the condition that Chan continues to not make any form of communication with Minho. Unless it's the other way since it can't be helped.

Chan sighs softly, reaching for his phone under his pillow to check for messages. Unconsciously, he brings himself to his chat with Minho.

The leader feels his eyes tearing up, and he quickly tries to blink them away.

_kitten_  
_channie_ _, i'm so sorry. i truly didn't mean any of those words. you're the best person i have ever met, be it a leader or friend. you're the best family i could ever have alongside the boys and the_ _Kims_ _, and they're so lucky to have you in their lives. you make our lives worth living. please read this message b, i need you to. you don't have to forgive me, but i don't want you to get hurt any further. you've gone through enough._

_kitten_  
_channie_ _, please_

_kitten_  
_are you okay b?_

_kitten_  
_i can't lose you again chan._

_kitten_  
_15 Missed Voice Calls_

_kitten_  
_chan.. please don't hurt yourself anymore._

_kitten_  
_i need you._

With his tears suppressed, he pours himself one cup of whiskey, before shooting it back with his hand shaking. He takes a sharp breath as he loudly puts back the cup again with no strength left in his hand, and he weakly throws away his phone onto the floor.

He slowly moves onto his back and instead stares at the ceiling with his eyes unblinking, ignoring the urge to sob.

_kitten_  
_bang chan, i love you._

_kitten_  
_1 Voicemail_

Minho shakily takes a deep breath as his father sits in front of him with his boyfriend, who looks at him with a worried expression. Jungkook puts his hands on the table with a sigh, nodding to himself, "It was my fault, I know."

"Y-you... Y-you used a bat on him?"

"He has been through worst."

"You hit him... You made him lose himself again," Minho whispers out in a soft, broken tone before he gulps loudly, tears threatening to fall from his doe eyes as he stares unblinkingly between the couple.

Jungkook keeps quiet.

Minho sniffles softly, smiling bitterly to himself as he averts his gaze away, towards the table, "It was my fault, so why did you push all the blame onto him?"

"Why can't you just let me be responsible for all the pain he has been through ever since I entered his life?"

Jungkook takes a deep breath and looks down at his lap, clearing his throat, "I just didn't want you to hurt anymore."

Minho shakes his head slowly, not believing whatever his biological father was saying. "You're lying."

"I thought that I hurt you enough so I didn't want anyone else to hurt you anymore. I feared you getting harmed by someone else and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Chan is scary. He's capable of anything," Jungkook says with his lips forming a thin line, letting Jimin hold his thigh in a comforting way.

Jungkook glances at his son for a short second, "I haven't treated you like a son once, but having you move away from me really made me realise how much your presence actually means to me. I'm sorry, Minho-ah."

Minho lets the tears go, closing his eyes tightly with a whimper as he curls into himself, letting the two adults see his vulnerable side for the first time, "I... I don't want to hear that..."

"Oh, Minho..." Jimin frowns softly as he moves to sit beside the younger male, before pulling him into a warm hug that he hasn't gotten in a while.

"You... You were never there for me... And now, I can't even... Can't even fall in love with someone who made me love... Made me love my-self," Minho's voice cracks at the end as he hides his face into Jimin's shoulder, letting the older man held him.

Jungkook grips his thighs with his hands, letting his nails tear through the material of his trousers as he digs his chin into his chest, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, son."

"No... I'm not your son, s-stop it," Minho cries loudly as he feels his heartache more when he hears his father sniffling.

"I mean it. I deserve to be hated. I did this to you, and I don't have any right to do this."

Jungkook wipes his tears secretly with the back of his palm, taking a deep breath, "I know how much you hate me, but you're stuck with me as your biological family. I'm sorry that I can't bring you to your mother, she just.. She just left you with me because she didn't want to be responsible. So I was left alone with you at a young age. I didn't even know she was pregnant with you."

"I got so upset that I didn't want to raise you up. That's why Joon hyung raised you up until you're 14 when you started taking care of yourself."

Jungkook chews on his bottom lip, "But Jimin... Jimin said something to me, so now I'm here admitting my mistakes."

Jimin smiles softly when Minho raises his head to look at him with a look of disbelief, still in tears, but the older man just nods, "Gave him a lesson. A taste of reality. He's starting to learn, Minho-ah. And I'm not asking you to forgive him, but to learn together with him."

"Learn to love each other, okay? Both of you went off on the wrong footing, so it's time to get back on track."

Namjoon nods with his lips forming a thin line, "He won't disturb you anymore. No more surveillance, no more torture, nothing."

Chan nods at that, keeping quiet and not showing any other response. Seokjin sighs softly, rubbing the younger male's knee in a comforting way, "Are you okay?"

"... Yeah, of course, I am. Just that, this wouldn't change anything," Chan smiles bitterly to himself as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"I love Minho, and that's that."

Namjoon only then notices the two empty bottles of whiskey on the bedside table, and sighs to himself as he rubs his temples with his fingers, "Chan-ah, how about we start reducing on the alcohol?"

Chan glances at the empty tables and purses his lips together for a moment, "I'm trying."

"Not your best, yeah?"

The young lad just shakes his head and takes a deep breath, "What's for dinner, anyway?"

Seokjin sighs again and moves to pick up the empty bottles off the table, "Your favourite."

"Alcohol?"

"I- Chan!"

"Wait, wait, I was just joking- OW! Hyung!"

Chan grins widely while rubbing his arm to soothe the pain as the two older men break out into similar smiles, laughing loudly as they all finally feel lighter.

Unlike Chan's heart.

Woojin combs his fingers through Minho's hair with a frown, nodding along to whatever Minho's babbling about as tears rush down his face. They were seated in one of the booths in a club, having drunk a few before Minho got drunk.

Jisung had gone to fetch a glass of water before Minho regrets the night the next morning.

They came to the club tonight per Minho's request as usual, but the couple didn't know he had intentions to get wasted this time. The lad didn't hesitate to down many shots of whiskey and rum once they reach their booth, and eventually, he's supporting his head using Woojin's shoulder.

"-love him.... Minho loves Channie so much, but why doesn't Channie love Minho back?" Minho loudly cries with a pout permanent on his face as Woojin coos at him, keeping his hair out of his face as he wipes the tears away using his fingers.

Woojin smiles sadly, "I know baby, Chan loves you too okay? Believe me when I say that."

"Then why doesn't he want to see me?" Minho hiccups as he hides his face in the crook of Woojin's shoulder, letting the latter rub his back as a form of comfort.

"He does, he always wants to see you but he can't, mhm?" Woojin shares a sad look with Jisung who was walking towards them with a sympathetic expression, holding a glass of water in one hand.

Jisung clears his throat once he's seated beside Minho, "Drink some water, okay dear?"

They had noticed that Minho would listen to them more if they called him using sweet names, not like they don't usually use them on him, but the lad acts more obedient.

"O-okay.." Minho pulls his head back with his breath unsteady, sniffing and hiccuping as Jisung puts the brim of the glass to his lips. The latter feeds him the water slowly and stops immediately when Minho makes a sound of discomfort from the back of his throat.

"N-no more.."

"Okay baby, no more water. Do you want food?" Minho shakes his head slowly, eyes just teary and nose red as Jisung wipes his face with a facial wipe.

"Do you still want to stay here?" Woojin asks gently with attentive eyes, hoping to leave the club because it was getting more crowded and people were starting to eye Minho up and down because of his revealing choice of outfit.

"Y-yeah.. Wanna dance."

"Can't do baby. It's dangerous on the dance floor," Woojin firmly says as Minho raises his head up to look at him with confusion written on his face.

"Really? But.. But Minho loves to dance.."

"We can dance tomorrow, with just the three of us! How's that sound?" Jisung exclaims with a smile, and it only gets bigger when Minho nods in agreement.

Woojin smiles and promptly stands up, "Alright, let's go home!"

Jisung follows to stand up, but Minho just looks at them with doe eyes and remains seated, "Woojinnie..."

"Yes, love?"

"Minho wants ride!" The male makes grabby hands at the lad with a wide grin and crinkles forming at the sides of his eyes, unblinking as Woojin and Jisung coo over him.

Jisung exclaims with teary eyes as he watches his boyfriend move, "He's so cute!! Can we keep him?"

"Minho is cute!" Minho exclaims happily with a wide smile as Woojin pulls him up and into his arms, allowing the male to securely wrap his legs around his waist.

Woojin keeps his hands around Minho's thighs as they maneuver out of the club, ignoring the stares of confusion. Thankfully, they were familiar with the owners hence they could just leave without paying.

As they walk to the nearby bus stop, Minho starts humming in thought as he leans his chin against Woojin's shoulder, "Jinnie, Sungie?"

"Yes, love?" They say in unison, waiting quietly for Minho to speak up as they continue walking.

"Should Minho give up on Channie? Or should Minho overrule dad?" Minho pouts as he speaks, ignorant to how Jisung starts choking on his saliva and Woojin halts in his steps for a short moment.

He continues speaking, "Dad... Dad wants Minho to be happy but Channie isn't with Minho.."

"So how does Minho be happy?"

It took a while for Chan to be able to move around, his strength growing as he finds ways to work out in the space of his bedroom. The pain and immobility couldn't stop him.

Sometimes, Namjoon would walk into Chan doing planks on the bed, face hardened and determined as he stares ahead at the wall. Namjoon would then try to quietly leave the room, not wanting to disturb the lad.

Seokjin would sometimes walk into Chan doing a weird workout that consists of him leaning against the wall with his entire body upside down. The older lad would only mumble to himself with his facial expression morphing into a weird one, as he walks out.

Seungmin clears his throat as he stands awkwardly outside the Kim's household door, taking a deep breath before knocking on it gently. Exactly three times.

It takes a few seconds before the door opens, revealing Seokjin. The lad smiles upon seeing Seungmin, ushering him in while speaking, "Hey dear! Here to see Channie?"

"Yes hyung. I hope I'm not disturbing hyung or Namjoon hyung at all," Seungmin smiles gently as the older leads him to Chan's door.

"Not at all, Seungmin-ah. Take your time talking to Channie, okay? Joon and I are leaving soon anyway, so you don't have to worry about disturbing us," Seokjin smiles reassuringly as he pats Seungmin on the back, before leaving to his room.

Seungmin bites on his bottom lip with his upper teeth, fingernails scratching at his inner palm as he lifts his empty hand to the doorknob. He couldn't hear anything from the room itself, and he doesn't know whether he should be knocking or not.

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks after a while before opening the door. He gets greeted by an empty room, and he furrows his eyebrows as he looks around for any sign of the gang leader. He then notices that the bathroom light was lit, judging from the space beneath the closed door.

He sighs softly and takes a seat on the edge of the bed, putting his hands underneath his thighs to make himself feel comfortable as he looks around the interior of the room.

None of the gang members besides Minho has been inside, and Seungmin could only observe that it clearly screams Chan. Plain, old and boring decor.

Seungmin hopes that someone could put some colours into Chan's room - _and perhaps, life_ \- maybe the someone being Minho.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opens.

Chan steps out only wearing a pair of sweatpants, and he raises a split eyebrow when he sees Seungmin, "Min? What are you doing here?"

Chan goes to fetch a small towel from his closet to dry his hair while Seungmin's eyes follow his movement, "I just wanted to check up on you since you're keeping your phone untouched. You're moving around well now?"

"Uh huh. I'm back to normal, hoping to regain back my strength again," Chan smirks knowingly as he looks at Seungmin.

"Gonna attend the prom that's in a month's time this time around?"

"Yeah, of course. Hyung wouldn't let me miss it for the world, said that it's one of the most important events of the year."

Seungmin sighs softly while nodding, "Alright, good. Do you need me to update you about everything that has happened while you were bedridden?"

Chan sighs while sitting beside Seungmin, who turns to face him with a hopeful expression, "Yeah, please do."

Seungmin takes a deep breath, "Well, Minho has been on good relations with Jungkook hyung these days. Jimin hyung is getting married to Jungkook hyung next January. Jinnie is planning to propose to Sungie soon, I don't know when though. I have made the decision to continue my studies until University because I feel like I won't have any set future - _Chan turns to look at him with furrowed eyebrows_ \- Binnie seems to have found interest in a new guy in town but let's not touch on that matter. Minho seems to be frequenting at clubs these days too. Uh, I think Namjoon hyung has recruited more members into the gang and he's hoping that we guide them."

"Wait wait, what new guy in town? Minnie, you shouldn't be keeping quiet about this," Seungmin shrugs his shoulders with a bitter smile.

Chan quietly watches as the lad turns to face him with a sigh, shaking his head while at it, "We know how Binnie is. Not like it's a bad thing but, he easily gets tired of anything and is shit at commitment."

"I didn't think much about it, you know? But lately, he has been with himself and his phone, going for many appointments with a last minute nature, and the other side of my bed is getting more empty as each day passes. I don't speak and whine when he doesn't pay me attention because I love him, but it still hurts," Seungmin tries to smile to the leader, but it comes off as teary when the latter meets his eyes.

"Seungmin-ah.."

"Don't pity me Chan. I'll just have to wait for whatever he has to say about this. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about my problems! I'm gonna help you prepare for prom, okay?" Chan sighs softly at that, but still nods firmly despite seeing the tears still in Seungmin's doe eyes.

Seungmin smiles gently, letting the male take him into his lap for a big, warm hug, "Thank you, Chan-ah."

"Loves?" Minho whispers softly, hearing responses in return from the other two boys in the same bed.

"Should I go to prom?" Jisung scoffs at that and sits up on the bed to face Minho and Woojin, who look at him back with confused expressions.

"You shouldn't even be asking that; you _need_ to go to prom! Don't miss your first prom here! The school is pretty good at doing events like this."

Woojin laughs at that, letting Minho feel the vibrations of his chest, "That's true. They do pretty good music and drinks. Even though we'll have one every year, you still shouldn't miss your first prom in the school."

Jisung goes back into Woojin's side, hooking a leg over Minho's with a sigh, "You'll look so good too! Seokjin hyung wants us to go all out this year to celebrate you getting close to us, you know, like a family?"

Minho hums in thought as Woojin pats his head gently, "A family, huh?"

Jisung hooks his chin over Woojin's chest, allowing his face to be near to Minho's as he smiles gratefully, "Yeah. A gem as our new family member."

Woojin watches in adore as Minho kisses Jisung's forehead, rubbing their noses together as a thanks before they erupt into cute giggles, "You're a gem too, Sungie!"

"You're THE gem!!"

The mini, cute argument ends with Woojin shutting up the both of them with a kiss.

_1 Month Later_

Chan shakily takes in a deep breath as he looks at his reflection in the mirror, letting himself pat down invisible dust off his blazer. He could feel curious eyes glaring at the back of his head, and he turns around after a short moment.

Seungmin smiles softly, "How is it?"

Chan takes a moment to answer, clenching and undoing his fists as Seokjin offers an encouraging smile, "You alright, dear?"

"Y-yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous, since I haven't been outside of the house for a while," Chan tries to smile, but it comes off as fear.

Seokjin moves to get up, and he slowly approaches the lad with a soft sigh, "You sure it's about that?"

Chan opens his mouth to answer but closes it after a short decision. Seokjin just smiles and adjusts Chan's bowtie, "I'm hoping it'll be a great time for you and everybody else. But, if there's anything, call me or Joonie, okay?"

"... Yeah, okay," Chan nods obediently as Seokjin pulls away and leaves the room promptly, after leaving a short kiss on the crown of Chan's head. He doesn't forget to close the door.

Chan turns his head to look at Seungmin, who offers him a small smile while patting the space beside him, "You look good. Come sit over here, Channie."

The leader follows with no protests, letting the male do last adjustments to his gelled medium hair. They spend some time in silence before Chan breaks it.

"Min?"

"Yes?"

"I.. I, uh, I want to admit something," Chan gulps nervously as Seungmin looks at him with an expectant look.

Chan bites on his bottom lip, fingers starting to fiddle with the material of his trousers, "I'm scared to see Minho."

"Yeah?"

"I haven't seen him for a month ever since that day, and I'm terrified at the idea of him looking at me. Will he still look at me in the same way that he used to, even after he knows that I'm actually just pathetic?" Seungmin sighs and shakes his head gently, his fluffy hair following the movement.

Seungmin raises a hand up Chan's cheek, and he lets the latter lean into it, "Channie, you know that's not true. You're still you, aren't you, love?"

Chan nods.

Seungmin smiles out of adore and watches as the male holds a hand to his that's on his cheek, "The Chan I know is confident and lovely to his loved ones. I've never found him pathetic, not even once."

Chan finally smiles truthfully, and he presses a kiss into Seungmin's palm that's on his cheek before holding it with his hand, "Thank you, Min. For everything."

The leader watches as the lad takes in a shaky breath, nodding with a sincere smile before pressing a short, platonic kiss onto Chan's lips, "Anything for you, Chan."

"Come on now, we don't want to be late for the night," Seungmin pulls away from the bed and moves to open the door without waiting for Chan's reaction. But before he could even twist the doorknob, he freezes when he hears Chan's response.

"Min? Before we leave, I just want you to know you look even more beautiful tonight. And I want you to be happy too."

Chan sees Seungmin tightly clench his hand around the doorknob and it takes one single, deep breath for his hand to relax again, "Thank you, Chan-ah. I'll be waiting outside, yeah?"

Chan doesn't see the tears forming in his eyes, doesn't know that Seungmin has been hoping to hear that from someone else instead.

They take Chan's new motorcycle to get to the school, where the prom will be taking place in the gymnasium hall. They had air-conditioning in there, so Chan knows it wouldn't be so stuffy. He still slightly hates the bowtie though.

Seungmin's quiet throughout the entire ride, hands gripping on the seat instead of their usual placement on Chan's broad shoulders. Chan doesn't question it.

Minho clears his throat after he rejects another person asking for a dance, and he mentally curls into himself as more people start staring at him. Jisung frowns as he observes the crowd.

"You okay?" Minho sighs softly, shrugging his shoulders as a response to Jisung's answer.

Woojin forms a thin line with his lips, shaking his head in disapproval, "They don't understand comfort space, huh?"

Minho smiles at that, going back to staring at the colourful cocktail in his hand as his earrings, and glitter on his hair and eyelids shine under the lights. Woojin goes to pick up another drink while Jisung continues to scroll through his phone.

They have been waiting for the others to arrive since a few minutes ago, but it feels like forever to Minho.

He just wants to see Chan again.

Minho glances at the glaring time on the wall with an impatient look and scrunches his nose with a pout as he also takes out his phone to text Changbin about his whereabouts. He knows there's something fishy going on between Changbin and Seungmin, so he's assuming that they won't arrive together.

He swirls the wine glass in his hand, before taking a huge gulp from it.

And not long later, Changbin arrives alone looking sheepish and apologetic. He apologises once he reaches the table, and Jisung just rolls his eyes, "Took you long enough. Min's not with you?"

"Nah, I wasn't in today so I don't know where he is. Chan's probably with him," Changbin shrugs his shoulders as he sits beside Woojin and takes the latter's cup, ignoring the voice of protest, before taking a couple of gulps from it.

Minho squints his eyes suspiciously, "Where did you go?"

Changbin puts down the glass with a hum, "Had an important meeting."

"A meeting important than your boyfriend? Or should I say, _date_ for the prom night?" Jisung remarks with furrowed eyebrows.

Changbin takes a while to take that in, and his mouth eventually forms a small 'o', "Shit. Yeah, about that..."

Woojin shakes his head, "You know you got to tell him about it, right?"

The lad doesn't respond.

"You're a fucking disgrace to the family, Seo Changbin," Jisung snarls out with a scowl on his face before he storms off from the table with his heels loudly, not leaving any room of argument.

Changbin curses under his breath and gets up to chase after the male, after he glances at Woojin and Minho with an alarmed look.

Minho raises an eyebrow, "He's cheating on Seungmin?"

Woojin sighs softly, "It's complicated, love. Let's just say that.... He has something to propose to Seungmin, but he's scared because it's weird."

"Seungmin loves him a lot, though?"

"Yeah, but he can't get that through his head," Woojin offers a sad smile and Minho just nods in response with a sigh.

Suddenly, the doors open with a slam.

Everyone, including Woojin and Minho, turns their heads to see who had just entered. And came in Chan, looking pissed off and disheveled, holding hands with Seungmin following beside him who was panting for air wetly.

Woojin stands up worriedly, "Chan? Min?"

The leader brings Seungmin to the table and lets the male sit down before frantically checking for anything on the male's body. Seungmin just shakes his head with teary eyes, "I'm okay, Channie."

"To fucking hell with that. He was trying to-" Seungmin shakes his head again as he makes eye contact with Chan, and the latter sighs softly for a moment, before nodding understandingly.

Minho gulps nervously, "Did something happen?"

Chan freezes at the voice he hasn't heard for a long time, and Seungmin gives him a pointed look which makes him clear his throat as he recomposes himself, "There was a pervert outside school grounds. I was trying to park somewhere outside, so I asked Min to stand aside first to make it easier."

"Basically, someone tried to touch me and Chan beat him up until he's unconscious," Seungmin looks at the leader with soft eyes, who acknowledges it with a grumble under his breath.

Woojin takes in a deep breath, nodding, "Well, it looks like we will all have to walk together, yeah? Nowhere's safe."

Minho keeps quiet as he stares at Chan, gazing him up and down at his outfit. He had a couple of rings on his heavily tattooed fingers, sporting a slit at his right eyebrow, hair heavily gelled. He looks good, even when he looks mad.

Seungmin looks around with timid eyes, before speaking up in a soft manner, "Where's Binnie?"

"He's with my boyfriend somewhere, don't worry," Woojin reassures with a gentle smile, making the lad nod with a sigh.

Woojin then stands up while stretching his arms, taking a deep breath when he finishes before looking at Seungmin expectantly, "Alright then, since they're occupied, Seungmin-ah?"

"Yes?"

"Care for a dance with me?" Woojin smiles charmingly as he offers a hand towards Seungmin, who couldn't help but giggle and smile. "Sure!"

Off they went to the dance floor, leaving Chan and Minho behind. Minho looks towards the floor quietly, fiddling with his earrings as the atmosphere in the air becomes awkward.

Chan fiddles with his rings for a bit before looking at Minho with a soft sigh with newfound courage, "You look good."

Minho slightly smiles at that and turns his head to look at Chan, who had a soft smile on his face, "Thanks. You look good too."

Chan acknowledges that with a short chuckle before shaking his head in disbelief, "Jin hyung really made us go all out, huh?"

"Yeah.. I'm grateful for that," Minho says softly as they stare at each other unmoving.

The moment gets cut short when Changbin and Jisung come back looking emotionally drained. Jisung smiles gently when Chan turns to look at him with curious eyes, "Hey hot stuff... Dance with me?"

Chan gulps nervously as he stands up, offering a hand anyway before they move to the dance floor together hand-in-hand. Changbin sighs softly and offers a polite hand to Minho with a reassuring smile, who takes it with a soft thanks leaving his mouth.

They dance for what seems like hours until Chan moves to pull away from Jisung with discomfort written on his face. The latter furrows his eyebrows as he watches the leader move, "Chan?"

"I-I.. It's too much," Chan gasps out with blown eyes as he moves away from the dance floor before turning to the direction of the door.

He walks out quickly, ignoring the calls of his name and glaring eyes.

He doesn't know how Minho eventually stopped dancing too, apologising to Changbin before he also walks out to follow Chan.

Chan felt anxious.

He felt eyes following him everywhere when he was in the range of Minho, he could hear taunting voices in his head whenever he turned his head to look at the lad.

He's so thankful that Jisung didn't notice, but he began producing cold sweat and his breathing grew unstable after a short period of time. His hands slightly trembled with the loud music feeding his anxiety.

Chan loosened the bowtie around his neck with shaky fingers, taking deep breaths as he arrives at the back of the school building, where the garden was located.

He leans against the concrete wall with tears threatening to escape his eyes, clenching his fists tightly as he looks up at the sky to control his breathing.

At that moment, he remembers his parents.

Just as he's about to close his eyes and fall into his headspace, he sees a head move into his sight. He looks back forward, only to see Minho looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, "Are you okay?"

The giggles start playing again.

Chan clenches his jaw as he takes a deep breath, straightening his back as he looks away, "Yeah." He ignores the temptation to pull his hair off his head and stares at nothing behind Minho's head.

Minho hesitantly moves his hand to hold Chan's shoulder, and he grips it gently as his concern grows, "I saw you just now, Chan. You're lying to me."

They start getting louder.

He feels his skin tingling beneath the clothing at where Minho's touching him, and he tries to recompose himself with a sigh, "I'm fine. I am."

Minho takes a moment to nod, but he still doesn't let go of him. Instead, he moves his hand up to Chan's cheek, and he holds it softly as he caresses it with his thumb.

Chan tries not to lean into the longing touch and he ignores the tears welling up in his eyes. Minho looks at him as if he could break any time soon, and he hates it.

Minho takes a deep breath, before he puts down his hand, "I.. I need you to listen to me okay?"

He doesn't wait for a response.

"I love you, you know?" Minho speaks in a scared manner, voice threatening to break as his eyes start to get teary as he stares into Chan's.

"I love you, I really do but-"

"-but you can't. You can't love me," Chan slowly says before gulping loudly, trying to hold himself back from sobbing like a baby.

Minho watches painfully as Chan tries to blink away the tears, "It hurts a lot loving you, but I can't hate it. Because it's you, and I l-love you too."

"Although it may kill me, I'm going to keep loving you. I'm ready to take risks, I'll welcome the pain.... But... But I don't know if you..."

Chan breaks.

"If you are willing to do the same for m-me," Chan wetly gasps out as his floodgates burst open, turning his head away and sealing his mouth shut so that Minho doesn't see the many tears and hear the pathetic sounds he's making.

Chan continues in between gasps for air, "If I have to forget you... Then you have to cooperate with me... You can't smile at me... You can't look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours... You can't touch me... You can't call me sweet, loving names..."

"Your mere existence made me fall in love with you... So I don't know how to get over you," Chan looks back at Minho, who has already started crying.

Minho shakes his head furiously, moving closer to the leader and leaning his forehead against Chan's collarbone, "But I don't want to forget you... I don't want you to forget me..."

Chan takes the male into his arms, closing his eyes painfully, "But we have to... We have to."

Minho takes some time to return the teary hug, and he looks at Chan with doe, teary eyes as the latter opens his with a deep breath. They stare at each other in silence, ignoring the sniffles as they start to calm down.

Minho carefully takes Chan's face in his hands, wiping the tear streaks away with his thumbs and with a deep breath, he firmly places his lips on Chan's.

Chan whimpers into the kiss, tear ducts activated again as his hands trembled on Minho's back. He passionately returns the kiss with his heart clenching nothing, with his heart hoping for more. And it hurts more when Minho pulls away.

Chan feels Minho physically step away from him without any words spoken, and he embraces the longing feeling in his heart as he watches Minho walk away with his back turned, looking sad and tired.

"Channie.. I don't know if you'll hear this, but I need to say something. I just..... I just hope you know how much you mean to me. How you make my life brighter, how you make me feel actual happiness. How you make my heart beat faster when you smile at me or hold me. How I feel protected around you, how I feel loved whenever you looked at me. I didn't understand love before I met you, always mocking it because I was never exposed to it. But after I met you... I wished we could have met faster. You would have been a great best friend, a great boyfriend, a great companion. You're the only one who could teach me how to embrace and love life, and I appreciate it so much.... Ah, the voicemail is going to end soon. Uh. B-Bang Chan. I love you so much. Thank you for everything-"

The giggles stop.

Chan goes to a bar on feet after recomposing himself, a bar so familiar in his mind as he sits down at the counter area. He immediately orders himself some drinks, not afraid of the consequences.

He ignores his phone buzzing in his pocket, his heart and head aching as he indulges himself in the familiar effects of alcohol.

Namjoon, Seokjin, Seungmin and Woojin find themselves at the bar at 3 in the morning, almost crying out of relief when they see Chan passed out on his seat.

Minho sits at the dining table, emotionless and silent as his dad watches him from the opposite seat. The lad doesn't touch the food on his plate, doesn't make any move to eat as Jimin sits beside Jungkook.

Jungkook clears his throat and asks carefully, "You okay?"

Minho seems to have heard his question and just nods as he continues staring at the wall behind Jungkook's head. Jimin frowns worriedly, "Did something happen yesterday, Minho?"

"... You can say that, yeah."

"Joon hyung told me that Chan's admitted to the hospital," Minho immediately looks at the older male with wide eyes, shocked at hearing that.

Minho opens his mouth hesitantly, "W-why?"

"His body just gave up on him, I think. He drank so much until he collapsed," Jimin sighs softly as he glances at Jungkook, before taking a sip of his orange juice.

Minho bites on his bottom lip with tears growing in his eyes, before he blinks them away with a deep breath, averting his eyes towards the table, "I caused it. I did that to him."

"What?"

"I... We... I left him alone after we talked. It didn't go well, but I still left," Minho says in a shaky tone, voice breaking at the end of his sentence as he fights his emotions internally.

Jungkook chews on his bottom lip as he contemplates on what to do, before sighing softly, "Minho-ah.. I-"

"-I don't have an appetite. May I be excused from tonight, please?" Minho speaks softly as he looks at the couple with teary eyes.

He immediately leaves for his apartment once he gets the okay sign and he doesn't know how Jungkook looks at Jimin with a helpless look after the front door slams closed.

"I've got to do something."

"No."

"Jimin-ah, he's not okay for fucks' sake."

"The last time you did something, you-"

"-okay, then the both of us. We've got to do something. Please. For him. For both of them."

Jimin looks at his fiancé with a sympathetic look, and the latter looks back at him with a pleading expression as he whispers out a soft _please_.

The mafia chews on his bottom lip as he looks away, before giving in with a sigh and a firm nod, "Okay. Gather everybody."

The leaders have a meeting that lasted for 2 hours, tension high in the atmosphere as Seokjin and Namjoon fight for Chan's survival while Jungkook pleads for his son's safety.

Jimin just lets it happen, allowed them to decide on the outcome. On one condition.

Seungmin sits quietly against the glass window as he watches the night sky, stays unmoving even when he hears Chan stirring awake on the hospital bed.

Chan blinks his eyes blankly, slowly moving to sit up against the pillows as he looks at Seungmin with a curious look, "Min? W-where are we?"

He doesn't get a response.

He looks around and freezes when he finally hears the IV machine (check it), looking at it with a helpless look, "Fuck."

"Minho left."

Chan whips his head to look at the male with furrowed eyebrows, "What?"

"They sent him away. To another neighborhood."

Chan looks back at his lap with a resigned expression, voice reducing to a whisper, "Oh."

Seungmin looks at the tattoo around his ring finger, reminiscing of the times when Changbin would make him swear that he wouldn't marry anyone else but him. That was a year ago when they decided to get the same tattoo on their ring finger.

Seungmin caresses it gently as he sighs, "Do you think removing this permanently would be good?"

Chan looks at him with a helpless expression, sighing when he sees which tattoo he was talking about, "Seungmin-ah..."

"... Polyamory. What am I supposed to do when I don't like the other guy like the way he does?" Seungmin scowls as his floodgates threaten to open, recomposing himself with a deep breath before looking at the leader with a sad smile.

"But it can't be helped, huh?"

Chan smiles bitterly and shrugs his shoulders, before going back to lying on the bed with a small sigh, "Just have to fight through.."

_"You probably don't even like me that way because you don't even have a heart to treat people like fucking family; something that you must haven't had."_

"Everything happens for a reason, right?" Chan looks at his best friend with his own teary eyes, before closing them and forcing himself to go to sleep.

He dreams of Minho.

The next year passes by quickly. Changbin introduces them to his other new boyfriend; Hyunjin. Chan stops fucking, but with Seungmin. Woojin and Jisung are still lovely together, but Chan notices how Jisung grows to be quieter and anxious. Seungmin becomes more assertive and cold. Woojin tries to make their dynamics work.

Chan? Well... He still loves Minho, still cries for him like an idiot, but he focuses on making Changbin, Seungmin and Hyunjin work. His grades get better eventually as he stops messing with the school, and even Namjoon and Seokjin have stopped giving them missions for them to focus on their grades.

Eventually, the last year was about to end, and it's a day after graduation day.

"Hyunjin?" The lad smiles gently at the leader as he whips his head to look at him, waving hello as the lad comes to sit opposite him.

Chan smiles back, "Why are you alone?"

"Binnie and Min went to talk together..." At the mention of 'together', Hyunjin's smile morphs into a sad one and Chan immediately notices.

"Did something happen? If you don't mind me asking?" Chan asks gently as he offers a reassuring smile.

Hyunjin takes a deep breath, "I think Seungmin still doesn't like me. It's not his fault, but maybe I shouldn't have gotten together with Changbin. Maybe everything would be better then."

Chan shakes his head, "Don't say that! He does like you, but it's hard for him to admit that because he thinks you're superior towards Changbin. That's why he comes to me frequently."

Hyunjin chews on his bottom lip and nods slowly, before sighing, "I'll just keep trying then."

Chan smiles widely, ruffling Hyunjin's hair with a firm nod, "Atta, boy."

At the corner of his eye, he sees Woojin and Jisung and he waves them over. The couple smiles as they walk over with interlocked hands, quietly taking their seats beside Chan.

Woojin glances at the empty seats beside Hyunjin, before looking at Chan with a small smile, "Why are we gathered here today?"

"I've got some news to tell. But let's wait for the rest to come first," Chan smiles back, as Jisung slowly moves into his side for safety with a small sigh.

Chan welcomes him warmly and wraps an arm around Jisung's waist, and Woojin just stares at them in adore as Hyunjin exchanges smile with Jisung.

Hyunjin and Jisung embark in a conversation as Woojin chips in here and there. Chan keeps quiet as he fiddles with the rings on his fingers when Jisung moves to hug Woojin instead, and he stares off into space.

It's been a year since he heard the giggles play... And it has started again.

"You're moving out."

Chan bats his eyelashes blankly as Seokjin offers a sad smile before exchanging glances with his husband, "We need you to guard someone important. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. Of course," Chan smiles back, slightly bitter as he takes a sip from his wine glass filled with red wine.

Namjoon sighs, "The kids will be moving too, but they'll be designated somewhere else. Hyunjin is included. You think you can keep them at bay despite not being in the same area?"

"Sure."

"You'll be living in the same house as the employer. You are to protect him from any kind of harm and stay with him at all times. He's very demanding, so comply with his requests. Obey him. Use your phone only when he allows you to."

Chan nods along to Namjoon's words, and the latter rubs the nape of his neck with a deep breath, "I can't tell you more about the employer. But you'll learn about him once you reach there."

"Is it a contract?"

"... Yeah."

"How many years?" Chan asks with an emotionless face as he puts a piece of the slightly bloody steak into his mouth, chewing on it slowly as he holds eye contact with Namjoon.

Namjoon breaks the eye contact to look at his husband, who was trying to keep in his tears, "I can't give a definite answer, Chan-ah. I'm sorry."

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Changbin flashes a toothy smile as he slides onto the bench beside Hyunjin, and Seungmin follows beside him with wet eyes.

Chan snaps out of his trance and smiles at the pair, before clearing his throat to get everybody's attention. They immediately look at him with curious eyes.

Chan takes a deep breath, "Well.. It's been an eventful year, huh?"

Chan continues before anyone could comment, "I've been informed that we have to move out of this neighborhood to do other jobs outside. I hope that's fine with everybody."

Chan looks directly at Hyunjin, "Are you willing to join, Hyunjin?"

The latter nods without any hesitation, "Anything for Binnie and Min."

"Great. You guys will be moving at dawn tomorrow, and I'll tell you guys the location of your new place."

Before Chan could continue, Seungmin cuts him off with a quick realisation, "What do you mean, _'you guys'_? Are you not coming along with us?"

Chan smiles sadly as he looks at every member with a shake of his head, and they respond in their own ways. "I'll be located somewhere else because my job is slightly riskier."

"I need you guys to take care of yourselves while I'm gone. Update me even when I don't reply. It's okay, I'll see the messages eventually. Don't fight, yeah? I don't want a lot of pressure on Woojin."

Woojin smiles gently when Chan winks at him playfully for a short moment, in the midst of the others complaining. Seungmin's the only one who stays quiet, choosing to stare at Chan with a blank look.

"Do your best, and I don't want any trouble. Act like how I have taught you, do what we were taught. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the usual spot. Don't be late."

Chan smokes a cigarette quietly, sniffling as the cold breeze passes by him. He didn't manage to dress warmly for the night, but he liked it that way.

He laid on the grass alone, staring at the night sky as he embraces the darkness. The only light sources were the stars in the sky and the portable lamp he had brought along with him.

"Channie?"

The lad sighs gently, putting out the cigarette by forcing it out against the ground, "Min."

Seungmin lies on the ground beside him, turning his body to face the leader with a sigh, "Why can't you come along with us?"

"I need to guard someone."

"A contract?"

"Yeah," Chan turns his head to face the male with a small smile, and the latter shakes his head in disbelief with doe eyes growing teary.

Seungmin sniffs, "I hate life so much, you know that?"

"Seungmin-ah..."

"I fought with Bin, okay! I told him I wanted to break up, but he's so insistent on trying that it breaks my heart even more! I don't know if Hyunjin's right for me, but at least he's right for Bin, yeah?"

Chan turns his body to face the male and wipes a tear away with his thumb, offering a sad smile, "And you're the one for him too."

Seungmin closes his eyes as Chan pulls him into a warm hug, returning the hug with shaky hands, "I've already stopped believing in that a year ago, Channie."

"And now, _you're leaving me too_."

"I'm always in your heart baby."

Seungmin shakes his head furiously, "Don't call me that."

Chan smiles bitterly as he leaves a short kiss at the crown of Seungmin's head, "I'll just be a call away now, you know."

"But you can't come to me anymore."

"That's because the stars want you to do this right on your own. Look at them, they have faith in you," Seungmin opens his eyes and looks at the night sky with a hopeless expression, and Chan watches him with a sigh.

"You'll get your happy ending soon, I just know it."

"Then how about you? Your happy ending?"

Seungmin looks back at Chan with sad eyes, "Why isn't it coming when you've done so much for all of us?"

Chan smiles as he presses a short, platonic kiss onto Seungmin's lips, before shaking his head when Seungmin looks at him expectantly, "It's not enough apparently."

"Yeah?"

"The stars still disapprove of me."

And he knows by the way the giggles have been ringing in his head the whole day.

Bidding farewell to everybody was difficult for him. Having to step onto a different platform made his legs and hands tremble, and breathing shaky as he finally realise that he's going to be really alone again after many years.

He takes his seat in the VIP train with a sigh and immediately closes his eyes to calm himself down. He feels his hands clenching on their own, and he hears the sound of the train ticket crumpling in his hand.

He hears the air-conditioning working, hears the chatter from other commuters. He feels the temperature on the train decreasing. He feels cold sweat forming on his neck and forehead as he tries not to panic.

He's alone. Again.

Once he reaches his destination, he makes his way to the house with the help of his smartphone. It was pretty far from the train station, but he still walked there anyway. He didn't want to waste money on transport.

He climbs the stairs quietly to the terrace, nose scrunching up when he feels a cold breeze pass by him. And when he finally reached the house, he squints his eyes suspiciously.

It doesn't look so big, and it's pretty lowkey for it being a terrace house. Who would live in here, having needed a bodyguard?

"Knock on the door three times once you reach there. If not, he wouldn't open it."

Chan shrugs his shoulders before taking a deep breath and knocks on the door three times. He waits with his breath stuck in his throat.

He hears the lock being fidgeted with before the door opens slowly, "H-hello?"

"Hello, I'm Chan-" The latter stops introducing himself when he finally sees who it was behind the door.

Minho widens his eyes as he straightens his back, gulping nervously as he opens the door completely, "C-Channie?"

Chan feels his hands starting to shake again, and he clenches them to prevent it as he stares at Minho in disbelief.

The male doesn't look like he has aged after a year, not like Chan expects that from a natural beauty. He still looks the same way, but a bit more anxious and cautious about his surroundings.

Chan notices from the way Minho's eyes shake to look at everywhere around Chan, "You should come in.."

"O-oh.. Yeah," Chan comes in when Minho moves aside, and the latter immediately locks the door with a deep sigh.

Chan looks around quickly, taking notice that the design is definitely not of Minho's taste. The latter moves to sit on the black, leather couch with small steps, "Well. You're my bodyguard?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Okay. I don't do much outside of my house. But I guess they find it necessary to have someone protecting me? I do have some people attempting to break into the house at night."

"I'll take care of that," Chan speaks firmly with a nod when Minho looks at him expectantly.

Minho nods awkwardly, "Uh.. Your room is at the end of the hallway. I've already tidied it up so you can put your stuff there now. Would you like some breakfast?"

"That's not needed," Chan speaks formally before he moves to his room, putting down his bag onto the floor beside the bed.

He goes back to the living room with his posture firm and stiff as he stands back in the same spot, hands together in front of him as he waits for a command from Minho who was still sitting down.

Minho clears his throat, "You don't have to act like this around me.."

"I am appointed as your bodyguard. I take this role seriously."

"Channie."

"What should I refer to you as?"

"Bang Chan."

The latter looks at Minho with his expression softening down when he sees the male staring at him with a gentle smile, "I missed you. How's everybody doing?"

"I... Everybody.. They're not really doing as great as last year," Chan says truthfully as he averts his eyes towards the floor beside him.

"Yeah? And why is that?" Minho stands up to move towards Chan, and he moves slowly with the smile still on his face.

Chan doesn't look back up, "I don't know. Maybe your departure did affect them."

"Then what about you?" Chan looks up when he hears the voice right beside his ear, and he almost gasps when he sees Minho's face right in front of his. Just a nudge and they would be kissing.

Chan looks at the male with sad eyes, and he takes a step back to create a distance between them. He ignores how Minho's smile grows sad, "I want to believe I'm okay. I did go through everything with a reason."

"Would you like to know how I've been feeling, then?"

Minho doesn't wait for a response and continues, still standing there with a sad smile, "I've been getting pretty bad nightmares. I haven't told my parents yet because I don't want to worry them. I miss everybody, but I decided to isolate myself from the world."

"I put up a fake front when my parents come over, pretending as if I go out almost everyday. It's as if I didn't have to go through a traumatic experience a few months ago. I've been to the hospital a couple of times because of some bad incidents, and I haven't told them once."

Chan bites on his bottom lip for a moment, before opening his mouth, "What happened, Minho-ah?"

Minho drops the smile when he hears the familiar tone, and Chan recognises the empty look in his eyes as his lips shake to answer, "I... I. Well. I was raped, Chan. In the third month of being here alone, I was raped at a gay club by a bunch of men because I looked like I wanted it."

"I didn't. I screamed for help for almost an hour, but no one came. So I gave up. I let myself be used for the rest of the night. Because I'm a slut, a toy begging to be used," Minho's eyes grow teary as he continues speaking, and Chan finally takes a step forward back.

"I can still feel their hands on me every night when I go to bed, can hear their voices ringing in my head when I try to sleep. And almost every time, I can never get any sleep. I still remember their faces. And it hurts so bad."

"Minho-ah..." Chan tries to get him to stop talking of the matter with how it's affecting him, but the lad continues.

"I'm glad you have been okay, you know? Maybe this is karma for calling you things last year. I deserve this."

"No, no you don't. I'm sorry for not coming sooner, I should have been here," Chan painfully watches as Minho breaks down into tears, loud and harsh as he finally succumbs into the exhaustion.

Chan takes him into his arms naturally, lets him cry into his shoulder as he pats his back in a comforting manner, "No one deserves that, Minho. Not even you. And whatever you did? I'm over it. Because you were in so much pain and you needed to vent it out."

"So listen to me now. Cry all you need, talk to me all you can because I'm here now. I'm here now, and I'll always be."

Minho claws at his back painfully, "I needed y-you so bad!... I missed you so f-fucking badly..."

Chan nods along, eyes falling closed as he also lets a few tears out, "I did too. But now I'm here. They brought us together again."

It was emotionally difficult for Chan the next few days.

Minho would cry every night and Chan would try not to cry when he listens to the cries of help and horror. He would try to calm him down, and Chan eventually finds out that his warmth and kisses calm him down the fastest among his other solutions.

He does that every night now.

One night, Minho eventually tells Chan who were the guilty ones to do those things to him, and Minho doesn't need to know that they were found dead in a random alleyway with no evidence of murder the next morning.

Chan eventually manages to bring Minho outside of the house and shows him the beautiful parts of the world. Shows him what happiness could be like. Brought him to the famous food places, expensive or not, and the malls.

He brings him to therapy once every two weeks, letting Jungkook and Jimin know only when Minho gave him the go. It took two months of therapy.

Chan finally responds back to his gang members after four months, with Minho beside him staring at his phone screen as he types a reply. When a request for a video call from Seungmin comes onto his screen, Minho was the one to answer it with a smile.

Seungmin immediately cries when he sees Minho, despite the fact that he was at the back of a club alone, high, after taking some drugs for some time. Minho doesn't question it when he notices the red rings under his bloodshot eyes, skin paler than ever, how Seungmim speaks with a slur.

The news of Minho and Chan staying together spreads around, and eventually, Chan gets Minho a phone with a new line for him to answer all the messages that Chan had received directed to Minho.

Minho was able to meet Hyunjin through a video call, ever so welcoming and happy. Although he knows things still weren't going great with the trio, he didn't want Hyunjin to feel overwhelmed.

It takes a Minho a year to be happy, to finally sleep peacefully, to be able to kiss Chan and play his phone normally. To go out of the house alone to get groceries, to make friends with his neighbors.

And Chan? Chan was having the best time of his life. He was finally content and happy too.

They had been to Woojin and Jisung's wedding recently, where they were wedded at a beach with exclusive guests. Hyunjin, Changbin and Seungmin finally looked happy with each other, Chan noticed when Seungmin smiled at Hyunjin lovingly before kissing him on his lips.

Seungmin stops taking drugs and Chan stops drinking and smoking with the help of their lovers. Chan also stops messing around, focused on Minho and Minho only.

Chan makes love with Minho on the day they officially became boyfriends.

And finally.

Finally, Chan sees and hears the tulip fields and the giggles when they travel to New Zealand for holidays a year later. They've been working hard together as a couple, getting started in Jimin's business.

He joins Minho in the tulip field, giggling along as they played around with each other. They fake-wrestled here and there, Chan kissing Minho who would pretend to squirm away from his hold with a cheeky smile.

Minho runs away after escaping from Chan's hug, turning to face his boyfriend with a wide smile on his face with quite a bit of a distance between them. "Hey!!"

Chan smiles back, equally as happy as his boyfriend as he nods at him, prompting Minho to continue.

"Bang Chan!! I love you for infinity!!" Minho shouts happily, giggling loudly when Chan's face flushes red at the statement.

When Minho runs back with a wide grin, Chan takes his hands into his and pulls him towards his body. Minho looks at him with a curious look, not knowing what to expect.

Chan laughs, "You know, my parents would really love you."

Minho shyly smiles at that, "Really?"

"Yeah. And they totally would love this too."

Chan lets go of both Minho's hands and takes a step back, digging into his pocket to only pull out a ring. Minho's eyes widened comically and he covers his mouth with his hands as he tries not to scream, tears rushing into his eyes.

Chan smiles tearfully and kneels onto one knee, "Jeon Minho. Would you do the honours of being the one to wake up beside me every morning, to be by my side at every step we take together, to inspire me every moment for being so strong, to be everything that I've ever wanted and to love me for infinity?"

"Y-you're so cheesy!! Yes! Of course!" Minho squeals as he bursts into happy tears, letting Chan slip on the ring onto his ring finger.

Chan stands up and pulls Minho into a kiss, and Minho responses back with his hands looped around Chan's neck. They pull away when they ran out of breath, tears still in their eyes as they embrace the moment.

"I love you, Minho."

"And I love you too, Chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some parts I would like to talk about.
> 
> chan's grandparents had passed away while chan stayed with namjoon and seokjin.
> 
> the gang members are involved sexually, yes. i hope this has been established in the plot. they are comfortable with each other until to the point where they could have sex with each other despite not being in a relationship.
> 
> this was not said in the story but chan has a special spot for seungmin because chan did develop a crush on the latter when they first met. the feelings eventually dissipated because chan respected seungmin and changbin's relationship.
> 
> yes, chan is seen as an alpha in this plot. he likes doing sexual acts. he is known in school for being gay as well.
> 
> the dean is suspected of doing dirty business to corrupt namjoon and seokjin's, hence why chan had to steal the data from the dean's pc. 
> 
> 'whiskey on the rocks' is a code decided between the gang. It does mean danger, possibly the reason why they were all panicking.
> 
> the giggles and flower fields are a sign from God that chan's been given an opportunity to be happy again. fortunately, happiness comes in the form of minho.
> 
> something to think about: minho and chan are soulmates. seungmin also did like chan at first but his feelings too dissipated while dating changbin.
> 
> the gang leaders agreed on minho and chan joining jimin's business together. it involves casinos and weapons, hence why the 'parents' were initially worried during the discussion because they wouldn't be doing business secretly anymore. this would mean that minho is not under jungkook's orders anymore but jimin's, and chan and his gang are under both namjoon/seokjin and jimin's (Special case).
> 
> hyunjin first met changbin outside a club.
> 
> hyunjin's friends do not agree with his decisions (which could be brought up in the second part!)
> 
> minho did isolate himself in his house. his only visitors were his parents. chan was the only other after many months.
> 
> perhaps there are more i have not touched on!! please do leave comments!! and also maybe some expectations for possible second part!!!! 
> 
> adios.


End file.
